The Lioness and The Snake
by mthoene
Summary: After a night of drinking in an old school mates bar, Hermione finds herself in a familiar strangers bed. After she attempts to piece together the night before, the man wakes up, and to Hermione's surprise, it is someone she does know.
1. Chapter 1

**I have started rewriting this story to make it flow better. I have re-read it, and see all of the errors that I have made and have started to fix them. I am obviously starting with this chapter. I should have a beta reader look it over, but I am still nervous to get feedback from people. But I hope you like the changes I have made to this story. **

Hermione woke with a start. She was in a dark, unknown room, fully clothed in what she was wearing the night before. '_Where am I?' _She asked herself. '_ How did I get here? What happened last night?'_

She heard the soft breathing coming from the floor next to the very large bed she was currently residing. She snuck a glance over the side of the bed and saw a well sculpted blonde- man, laying on a small pull out trundle bed. She couldn't see his face, but something about him seemed vaguely familiar.

Ginny, Luna, and her had gone out the night before. Ron and she had broken up the night before and she decided that she needed a night out. Ginny and Luna had been her best friends since Hogwarts, so she knew they would be able to cheer her up.

Ginny had heard about a new bar in town and they decided that they would go there, to see if it would live up to the hype it was receiving. Blaise Zabini, a former Slytherin rival, owned the bar. Since the war 5 years ago, Hermione attempted to let her prejudice against the house go, but always found it a bit difficult. Blaise wasn't the worst of his house, and at times, he was downright pleasant. But the fact he hung around Draco Malfoy and his thugs, it was difficult for Hermione to get past that.

She decided that night that she would get over that prejudice and see if he was nicer than the others in his house. He turned out to be much more. He bought their drinks for the night and even provided them with table service. An hour into the night, Hermione could no longer remember what it was she came to forget. That was what scared her. She had no recollection of what happened the night before.

**Earlier that Day**

Hermione couldn't get the image out of her head. She had walked in on Ron fucking Lavender Brown against her own kitchen counter. Although the tears blurred the image, it was still there. How could he do that to her? Why did it have to be her? She was vile and shallow and only cared about material things. But so did Ron, he was always worried about what other people thought of him.

She had decided that she needed to talk to someone. Ginny was always there for her and she would side with her. Hermione apparated to the red-heads apartment. From the looks of the place, Ginny had just got home from quidditch practice with the Holly Harpers. Her bag and broom was tossed haphazardly across the couch and she could hear the shower flip on right after she appeared in the small apartment. Ginny came from the bathroom and a towel and barely glanced at her visitor. Hermione regularly showed up at Ginny's, the other woman wasn't surprised to see Hermione standing in her livingroom.

"Hey lady!" Ginny called as she headed back to her bedroom. "I wasn't expecting you to stop by."

"Sorry Gin…" The tears were still streaming down her cheeks.

Hearing the tone of her best friend's voice, Ginny whipped around to see Hermione's mascara running and her face was all red and blotchy from crying. "OH, Minoe! What happened? Are you okay?"

"I…. I…"

"You what? What's wrong?" she demanded.

"Ron…" the sobs started coming again. "Ron…." The sobs were so strong, she couldn't even finish her sentences.

" Ron what? Is he okay?" She could tell Ginny was starting to panic. She had already lost one brother, Fred, during the war. Hermione had to calm down a little before she sent her friend into a panic.

" I walked in on…." she was overtaken with sobs once again, "him and.. and…" Ginny's demeanor changed completely from concern for her brother, to pissed in a nano second. She could tell where this was going.

" Who was he with?" She asked in an eerily quiet tone.

"Lavender." Hermione finally was able to choke out.

" Oh, Minoe! I am so sorry! I could kill him right now!" Ginny was ranting to herself, while Hermione sat on her soft couch trying to gather herself. She had cried enough tears over Ron Weasley over the years, and this was enough. They never should have got together and she knew that, everyone just pushed them together. She thought that's what she had to do, even though she didn't love him that way. Though it was true, didn't make it hurt any less. She needed a distraction from what happened and knew Ginny would be the perfect person to give her that distraction.

" Can we just do something tonight? I need to get my mind off of all this!" Hermione stated.

" Hell, yeah. And you're staying here with me tonight. You shouldn't go back to the apartment," Ginny said. " I do have to take a shower though. I'm all sticky from practice. What do you want to do?"

" I will let you decide that," she told her friend. She wasn't one to plan outings, she was the one who allowed everyone else to plan that kind of thing.

Ginny hopped into the shower and was out in 20 minutes dressed in some jeans and a nice shirt. "Okay, I know what we are going to do," she said excitedly. " We are going to go shopping for some killer outfits!"

"Okay…. What are the outfits for?" Hermione asked skeptically. She hated shopping more than planning things.

" I am going to take you out to get rip roaring drunk, and find you a hottie to take home!" The smile on Ginny's face was so big, Hermione couldn't say no to her when she looked like that.

" I will go out, but I doubt I will get ' rip roaring drunk,' as you say. And I definitely won't be taking anyone home with me." Hermione sat there thinking for a few seconds, chewing her lip as she did so, " It does sound fun though! I might even let you do something with this birds nest," referencing her massive hair.

Hermione felt as though she had filth all over all over her, after the incident. She borrowed her friend's shower and a set of clothes to wear. She really didn't want to be walking around the Muggle mall in her wizarding work clothes, the robes might be off putting to people.

When they got to the mall, they went to some of the fanciest boutiques in the place. Ginny found an emerald green, mid thigh, sequined dress. She found some sky high, silver heels, that looked like they could kill someone, to go with. Hermione found a deep purple, low backed dress that was something she would have never picked out while with Ron. It was hot as hell, if you asked Hermione. She just needed to find some accessories.

" We need to find me some shoes," she told Ginny. "I don't have anything that will go with this…"  
"Shouldn't be a problem," Ginny said. Hermione could tell that she was on a mission. Her friend wanted tonight to be great so it would take her mind off of Ron.

They journeyed to a few other stores when they found the perfect pair of shoes. They were sky high, black leather, and peep toed; they were amazing! She knew that she wouldn't get much use out of them, but who cared? Not her at that moment.

Before they left the mall, they went and got their makeup done in one of the stores in the mall and also got mani/ pedi's. She couldn't go out in her new shoes, without having her nails done. She usually wasn't that shallow, but after the hurt she had gone through that day, she deserved to be a little shallow.

With makeup and nails done, the women left the mall with their bags in hand. The night was going to be great, Hermione wasn't going to let what happened, ruin it. They drove in silence for a little while, only the songs on the radio breaking it.

"We should invite Luna!" Ginny said out of the blue. " I haven't seen her in ages!"

"Yeah, that would be fun! We can owl her when we get back to your apartment." Once they were back in Ginny's apartment, they sent an owl to their old friend. 30 minutes later, they heard 3 light knocks on the front door.

"LUNA!" Ginny exclaimed, throwing the door open. " We thought you would just owl us back with the answer. Oh, I am so excited you came!"

"Me too," She said in her dazed voice. " I needed a night out and I missed you guys a lot."

Ginny got to work on Hermione's hair, as all three girls caught ups with what each other was doing. Luna was going on about some sort of creature Hermione had never heard of and Ginny was talking about her stats on her quidditch team. She didn't want to go into details about what was going on in her life, she didn't want to think about what happened earlier. She skimmed over the necessary details that Luna needed to know.

After almost an hour of Ginny messing with her hair, it was finally done. Hermione looked in the mirror and she almost didn't recognize herself. Her usually frizzy hair, was now stacked in neat curls on the back of her head, without a frizz in sight. It was amazing! Her mouth must have been hanging open, because Ginny started giggling at her.

"It's crazy what a little work can do to that mop you call hair," Ginny said. This didn't hurt Hermione's feelings, her hair was out of control most of the time, she just didn't know how to style it and didn't have time to do it most days.

"Yeah, I am going to have to have you teach me how to do this. It looks great!"

" There is some sort of spell they use at salons that is supposed to help keep certain styles. That way you wouldn't have to do this everyday, you would just have to go in every three months for a refresher."

" I will definitely be looking into that," Hermione said, actually meaning it. The three girls started getting ready to go out. Ginny was in her room getting dressed, so Hermione went into the bathroom to change. She stepped into the dress that she bought earlier that day, the back was so low, she was unable to wear a bra with it, she felt a little exposed. Ginny said that was the point and that every guy in the bar would be fawning all over her. Although that wasn't Hermione's plan, it wouldn't hurt either.

Once she was completely done getting dressed, she stepped out of the bathroom and when Ginny saw her, she started doing cat calls. Luna stood there with a smile on her face, never the one to get overly excited about things.

"Okay," Hermione said to get it to stop. "Where are we going tonight?"

" You remember Blaise Zabini from school?" Ginny asked them.

" You mean Draco's best friend?" Luna asked.

" The one and only. He owns a nightclub in Diagon Alley. It just opened a few months ago and I hear it's amazing!" Ginny exclaimed.

" Yeah, I heard he has a cage for people to dance in and the place is lit by floating candles," Luna said.

" I do remember Blaise being one of the only Slytherins to be a decent person. I don't know how he was friends with Draco," replied Hermione. She never liked Draco. Third year, she punched him in the nose. The guy was vile. " You don't think he will be there, do you?"

" I'm not sure," Ginny said with a shrug. " I've heard he has really changed. That he's not such a ferret as he use to be."

"I just hope we don't run into him."

" I don't know," said Luna. " I think it would be nice to catch up with everyone. I would like to see if he has actually changed." Luna always wanted to see the best in everyone, that was the great thing about her. She is one of those people who always think things are better than they actually are. When people would make fun of her in school, she would let it go over her head.

After they agreed on where they would go, they headed out. Hermione could tell Ginny was excited to go out, they hadn't gone for a girls night in months, so tonight was well overdue. When they arrived at the club, they were allowed to cut in line and get in right away. Ginny attributed it to how hot they looked, but Hermione was unsure.

They bought their drinks and sat down at a table. The club was packed wall to wall with witches and wizards. The music was vibrating off the walls and everyone was grinding against each other. Hermione, Ginny, and Luna all had a few drinks in them before they were greeted by Blaise himself. He came over to their table and offered them the VIP table. They had no problem with that, it came with free champagne.

After they popped the cork on the free bottle and each had a glass, Ginny pulled them out onto the floor to dance. Ron never liked dancing, he said that it made him feel awkward, but Hermione loved dancing and was actually fairly good at it. When she was younger, she took dance classes and loved them. Although she was fairly reserved, the alcohol that was flowing through her veins, loosened her inhibitions. She found herself grinding against Ginny and just having a ball. A few men came up and asked her to dance and she obliged. She was having so much fun and Ron was far from her mind.

After a few more drinks, which Blaise paid for, they were all feeling really good. Hermione was feeling more than good, she had guys fawning all over her, just like Ginny had said, some were even buying her drinks. Then the last thing she thought would happen, stopped her in her tracks, Ron walked in with Lavender. How dare he show up here with here, the nasty little twat. Hermione grabbed her drink and walked over to them both.

"Hermione!" Ron stuttered out in shock. She didn't even look at Lavender, but she could tell that she was smiling. She never liked Hermione after Ron had broken up with her, for Hermione.

" What in the hell are you doing here Ronald?"

" I.. We…"

" You couldn't even give it a day before you were out on the town with your little whore?"

" Who are you to call me a whore?" Lavender screeched. " You stole him from me first, you little bitch!" Hermione didn't even say anything. She smacked her right across the face. She couldn't stand the woman, and she had the audacity to slap Hermione back. She threw her sticky drink all over her dress. Blaise came running over.

" What in the fuck is going on?"

" This little skank," Hermione started, " called me a bitch. Even after I walked in on the having sex in _my_ kitchen, earlier."

" Enough said," declared Blaise. " You guys are out of here. And don't think about trying to come back here again."

Wow, Blaise was a really great guy. She watched as Ron and Lavender were thrown out of the club; Ron yelling and Lavender glaring daggers at Hermione.

" Are you okay?" Asked Blaise.

" Yeah, I'm fine. Just a little shocked to see them out together before I had even had a chance to tell anyone."

" That is understandable."

" Now I need another drink. It was pretty satisfying, getting to throw a drink on her. What a bimbo."

" Well, you and your friends are welcome to have any drinks you would like, on the house." She hugged Blaise in thanks. If she didn't think that Ginny had a crush on this man, she would probably be flirting with him. He really was different than any other Slytherin she knew.

After that, Hermione Didn't remember much. She was downing drinks as fast as she could to erase the memory of Ron and Lavender showing up. She danced with a few other guys and but couldn't remember anything after that.

**Present Time**

She slowly got out of the giant bed to look for her shoes. She thought she was being quiet, but then a deep, familiar voice made her jump.

" Trying to sneak out?" He drawled.

Hermione spun around and came face to face with none other than Draco Malfoy. A shirtless, boxer-brief clad Draco Malfoy. Unfortunately to Hermione, he looked delicious.


	2. Chapter 2

**I hope you all enjoyed the first chapter in this. I am excited, this is my very first attempt at writing any sort of fan fiction. i am really enjoying it. I do want to point out, and what I forgot to do in the first chapter, that I do not own any part of HP, just this story. I hope you enjoy this chapter also! Let me know what you think in the review section, I cannot wait to hear what you all think.**

She was in complete and utter shock. She wanted to scream, she wanted to run, but just stood there frozen in place. He must have sensed her panic.

" Hermione…" he said as if he were talking to a scared animal. " It's okay, I'm not going to hurt you."

Hermione? Since when did he start calling her by her first name? "How do I know you haven't done anything to me already? I can't remember a lot of what happened last night!" she practically screeched at him. He actually looked a little hurt by that comment.

" If I had done something, why would I be sleeping in a cot next to my amazingly comfortable bed, and not in it?" He said, sounding a bit pissed. " And if I had indeed done something to you, why would I have carried you here and held back your hair when you puked all over my bathroom?"

" You held my hair back?" she asked, sounding as confused as she was. He nodded. Apparently she wasn't in any immediate danger. "Where is Ginny?" she commanded.

" She is right down the hall. You can check for yourself."

" Well, why did we come here then? Why didn't we just go back to Ginny's apartment?" She was so confused.

" Remember how I said I had to carry you here? Well you weren't going to be able to apparate, and Ginny was just as bad as you were. I live only a few blocks from the club, so Blaise and I just carried you guys here. Luna went home, she hadn't drank as much as you two apparently."

Draco just stood there, not seeming to care that he was barely dressed, in front of someone he hated for so long. And what was with him calling her by her first name? He usually called her Granger or Mudblood if he was really irritated with her.

" Can you _please _put some clothes on?" she snapped at him.

" What?" He chuckled. " Not liking what you see?" Hermione scoffed at this. Of course she didn't like what she saw, she didn't like him! She couldn't like what she saw, it went against everything that she was. Ugh, but why did he have to look so good? 'Snap out of it Granger!' she said to herself. ' You DO NOT find this man attractive.'

" Exactly. Now could you please?"

As he walked over to his dresser, Hermione got a great look at that sculpted back she had seen earlier, and an even better view of that rock hard ass of his. Not that she found it attractive, any woman would have noticed these things. Thankfully, he pulled on some dark grey lounge pants and a white t-shirt.

" So what happened last night?" she asked. She didn't like having this blank space in her mind. "I remember Ron showing up, me throwing my drink on Lavender, and taking a few shots." When she saw Draco's face, it looked dark. Like something she said really made him angry.

" Yeah, Blaise told me what happened when I got there. You were two sheets to the wind when I arrived. At first I didn't even recognize you, you looked amazing." He said mostly to himself. At that statement she sat down on the bed again. Who is this person and what had he done with the Draco she knew in school? " There was this guy, he was all over you. You kept pushing him away and he wouldn't stop. So I went over there and knocked the guy out."

"WHAT? Who are you?" She was so confused as to what was happening. Draco, using her first name, carrying her anywhere, holding her hair back while she puked and now knocking guys out who were hitting on her?

He got a weird look on his face. He must have been wondering what she was talking about, because he didn't answer.

" You really have no idea, what I am talking about, do you?" He asked. Hermione shook her head no.

" You don't remember the conversation we had after I knocked that guy out?" He looked genuinely sad.

" I already said no!" She said as she threw her hand in the air. The hangover was starting to kick in. Her head was throbbing and her stomach was churning. Draco must have noticed, because he went into his bathroom and came back soon after with a potion.

" It's an anti hangover potion. It should kick in soon enough." Hermione eyed the bottle suspiciously, and gave Draco the same look. " For Merlin's sake, Granger, just take the damn potion. I didn't do anything to it!"

" Ah, theres the Draco I know. Back to calling me by my last name." That felt normal. Although, she did like the way her first name sounded coming off his tongue.

" What's that supposed to mean?" He asked.

" You have never once, in all of the years we have known each other, called me by my first name. And today, you have already called me Hermione twice."

" Well, like I told you last night, I have changed completely. I am nothing like I was in school." She could some what see that, and she could see that she might be able to trust his, seeing as he didn't try anything last night.

" Okay. Well thank you for taking care of me last night. I do appreciate it." she told him. She didn't want to let her guard down just yet around him. She didn't know if this whole, ' I'm a different person,' thing, could change at anytime. " What else happened last night?"

**Earlier that night**

" I said stop it!" Hermione shrieked. The huge man continued to try and dance with her, he was persistant all right. She attempted to shove him off of her again, but this time he had gotten ahold of her waist and was holding way too tightly. Suddenly, the large mass of a man was thrown off of her. All she saw, was a streak of white blonde hair, clocking the idiot in the face. The huge man fell to the floor and didn't get back up. Hermione stood there open mouthed, she couldn't believe what just happened.

When her savior turned around, it was none other than Draco Malfoy. He had gotten even more handsome than he was in school. ' No,' she scolded herself, " remember you hated him in school. He was never handsome!' She felt herself backing away from him, scared she might be next, if she didn't get away.

" Hermione!" He said as she was trying to get away. He grabbed her arm, gently, unlike the huge idiot before. She could tell he had no intention of harming her in anyway. She stopped her retreat, and turned to the Slytherin. She couldn't believe he would save her like that. The tears unexpectedly started to flow. He stood there looking at her like she was some three headed beast. " Are you okay?" He said in a panic. His hands flew to her face, her arms, anywhere, to see if she was okay.

**DPOV**

Her arms were around him seconds after he asked her if she was okay. He had no clue what to think of this. He knew he didn't like seeing that man have his hands all over her. She was obviously inebriated enough, she couldn't defend herself. He knew for a fact Hermione Granger could handle herself against any man. She punched him in the nose for Pete's sake! She was obviously drunk, because she was hugging him of all people.

When he had first walked into the club to meet his best friend, he had noticed a gorgeous brunette dancing with two other women who looked familiar. He couldn't take his eyes off of her. Blaise came up and said hello, but when Draco seemed to be in his own little world, he followed his friends line of sight.

" You know who that is right?" He asked Draco.

" No, I think I would remember a woman that fine."

" That's Granger. She broke things off with Weasle today. She caught him cheating with that girl named after a flower. How could he do that to a woman that looks like her?" Blaise said appreciatively. " She looked amazing,' thought Draco.

Suddenly, there was a big wizard, trying to dance with her. Hermione tried to politely tell him no, but the man wouldn't back off. Draco started to make his way over there, and when he saw the man grab her, Draco saw red. He pulled the man off of Hermione, and hit him square in the jaw. The man was down and didn't get back up. The bouncers came and carted the man off.

After he made it clear to her that he wasn't going to hurt her, Hermione hugged him. She smelled amazing. He couldn't even put a name to what it smelled like, but it was forever burned into his senses. Even if he never saw her again after this, he would always remember her sent. He wrapped his arms around her waist and he could feel the magic flowing between them. He had been with many women in his day, but he had never felt anything like this before.

" I.. I'm… Sss. Sorry," Hermione stuttered out as she let him go. He immediately missed the power he felt. " It has been an awful day!" Draco could tell she had been drinking, she was wobbling on her feet and her words were slightly slurred. He had never seen her drunk before, and he was guessing it didn't happen very often.

" Yeah, Blaise told me what happened earlier. What a prat, he never deserved you anyway. I never knew what you saw in him," Draco joked. This earned him a dirty look from Hermione.

" Oh, and who do you think deserves me?" she questioned.

He wanted to answer, him, for some reason, but decided against it. "I don't know Hermione, but he sure as hell doesn't." This made her blush a beautiful shade of pink. He wanted to make her do it again.

" I need to sit down, I'm not feeling too great," she told him. He could tell that she was feeling sick. That shade of pink, was replaced shortly after, with a green tint. He motioned to the bartender to get her some water, and the man brought it over quickly.

After Hermione downed the water, they started talking. They caught up on what they had been doing since they left school. She had gone back to Hogwarts to finish her seventh year and became a healer. He had started his own business. They talked for a long time, until he could see that Hermione was about to pass out. Ginny already had, and it was closing time, so Blaise and him decided to bring the girls back to his apartment. He couldn't get Hermione to walk on her own, so he picked her up, wedding style, and carried her the two blocks it took to get to his apartment.

Blaise and Ginny took the guest bedroom, so he put Hermione in his room. He placed her in his bed and took off her shoes. He decided to leave her in her clothes, seeing as she probably wouldn't appreciate it in the morning. A few minutes later, Hermione was rushing from the bed looking for a bathroom. Draco lead her in the correct direction, and she proceeded to spill the contents of her stomach unto the floor and finally into the toilet. She even managed to get it all over Draco as he held her hair back.

After that, he brought her back into the bedroom and laid her down. He disposed of his soiled clothes in the laundry basket in the corner of the room. He conjured up a cot and laid down for the night. He couldn't stop thinking of the beautiful witch laying in his bed. Even though she did throw up on him.

**Present time**

After he told her about the majority of the night, she seemed embarrassed about the scene she thinks she caused. He assured her, no one thought anything of it and didn't blame her after they heard what Ron had done.

" Thank you for filling me in," she said. " Where is Ginny? I would like to get a shower before I start looking for a new place."

" I know there is one in this building open. You should check it out."

" Um…" he could tell she was still hesitant about him. " I will look into it. I don't think I could afford a place like this." Gesturing to the room around her. All the apartments in the builder were really nice. His was the nicest of them all, but that was because he was loaded. And he also owned the building, but he wouldn't tell her that.

**I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. Please let me know what you think of the story so far. I would love to know what you think!**


	3. Chapter 3

**As I said before, I do not own anything in the world of HP. I hope you have been enjoying the story so far. Please feel free to submit reviews, I would love to know what you think of it so far.**

HPOV

Hermione walked out of Draco's bedroom to find Ginny and Blaise sitting on the biggest couch she had ever seen.

Ginny was smiling ear to ear and she looked truly happy. This is the happiest Hermione had seen her in a long time. The war had taken its effects on everyone, Ginny included. She lost her brother in the most horrendous way possible. And the man that she was in love with for years, Harry, was no longer himself. The war had ruined him. He could never get over how many lives were lost because of Voldemort.

It was sad really. Hermione and Harry didn't even talk anymore. He was a shadow of himself. He chose not to talk to her or Ron any longer, and she missed him very much. He was her best friend for years and to have him just cast her away like that, when he needed his friends the most, really hurt the people he cared about. He thought he was doing it for the right reasons, but no one else saw it that way.

"Hey Gin, you ready to head out?" Hermione asked, trying to interrupt the display of affection that was taking place in front of her. GInny jumped and Blaise just chuckled.

" Oh, yeah." She said seeming frazzled. " We can go. Call me later Blaise?" she said in her most flirtatious voice. He nodded and smirked at the gorgeous red head.

" Thanks for taking care of us last night," Hermione said to the men. " I'm glad we had someone that had their wits about them."

" No problem, ladies." Drawled Draco. " And if you are interested in the apartment I mentioned, here is the number for the office in the building." He quickly wrote it down on a piece of parchment, and handed it to Hermione.

"Uh, thank you..." She said. She grabbed Ginny by the arm and escorted her to the door before her and Blaise started doing what they were going to be doing before Hermione interrupted. " Lets go Gin, we have somethings to discuss." And they headed out the door.

Once the door was closed behind them, Ginny started giggling.

" What is so funny?" Hermione asked, a little irritated with her friend.

" You should have seen your face when he talked to you. I couldn't tell if you were going to run, scream or not say anything."

" Well I'm sure if you would have seen my face first thing this morning, you would be rolling on the floor right now. I almost did all three of those things. He was the last person I expected to be waking up with."

"WITH?" Ginny practically screamed as they were entering the elevator.

" Not _with, _but in the same room. He slept on a cot by the bed."

" Wow, he really has changed." Ginny said mostly to herself.

" How do you mean?"

" Since when do you know Draco Malfoy to put anyone else comfort before his own? Old Draco would have put you in the cot and took the bed for himself before."

She hadn't really thought of that. Maybe he had changed, he seems to have at least. He wouldn't have even let her near him in school, let alone allow her to take his bed and him take the cot. Maybe she was seeing the new and improved Draco.

"I don't know Gin, he does seem different, but do you really trust him?"

" If Blaise says he's changed, I believe him."

" I think if Blaise told you the sky was purple and the grass was orange, you would believe him." That remark just got Hermione a silly grin from her best friend.

" Yeah, probably," she chuckled.

Once the two ladies were outside the apartment complex, they apparated to Ginny's place. Hermione couldn't wait to get the dress off, she felt overly exposed now that it was daylight.

" So, what is this about an apartment being open in Draco's building?" Ginny asked as they changed.

" He had heard about Ron's affair and figured that I wouldn't want to be staying in that apartment, which is correct, and he told me that he knew of an apartment that was available there."

" Did he now?" Ginny asked in a cryptic manner. It was like she was saying something but wasn't all at the same time. Hermione decided to ignore it, her friend was always saying things like that, and it was just better to do so.

" Yeah he says that the price isn't too bad, which I cannot imagine. If any of the other apartments are anything like his, they have to be worth a lot of money."

" Well maybe he knows the owner," Ginny said with a laugh.

" Yeah, maybe. But do I really want his help? After all, how do I really know if he has changed that much? And the possibilities of running into him all the time? That would not be my ideal living situation."

" Well, from what Blaise says, the owner of the building is really a great guy."

" I guess it would beat my current living situation..."

" Hey!" Ginny said in faux indignation. " I will have you know, that couch is the most comfortable couch I have ever owned."

" You know what I am referring to! I cannot go back to living in that apartment, even if I did throw Ron out on his arse. I would always have that image in my mind of him and Lavender in my bed."

" I still cannot believe him. How could he do that to you? I know he's my brother and all, but I am 100% on your side on this."

" Yeah, well he needs to grow up. If I would have known he was so unhappy, then I would have just allowed him to leave. I wasn't the happiest in the relationship either, but you didn't see me sneaking men into _our_ apartment. When I am committed to something, I stick with it."

" Everyone could tell neither of you were happy," Ginny said matter of factly.

"What? Why didn't anyone say anything? One of the reasons I stayed so long, was for everyone. I felt like they pushed us together, and I really wanted you all to be my family."

" We all figured you would come to your senses about Ron. You really are too good for him and he didn't deserve you. All he would do was brag about what he had done during the war and get drunk. All while you worked your butt off to become a healer."

" Well, I wish someone would have said something. I wouldn't have wasted so much of my time on that good for nothing, arse hole."

Ginny decided to change the subject, thankfully. " So when are you going to call on the apartment?"

" I don't think I am going to," replied Hermione. " I wouldn't be able to afford it."

" Well, I know an amazing, talented, beautiful redhead, who would love to get out of her apartment and upgrade to one like that." Ginny said with a smile. " If you would like a roommate that is."

" That would be wonderful! I wonder if the apartment has two bedrooms like Draco's?"

" You will never know if you don't call."

Hermione grabbed her cell phone and dialed the number that was on the parchment. She had a conversation with the manager, and set up an appointment for later that afternoon to look at the vacant apartment.

" Alright," said Ginny after Hermione was off the phone with the man. " I am going to take a shower, then you can jump in next. We can go get some of your stuff from your old place and bring them back here for the time being. Then we can go check out the new place."

While Ginny was in the shower, Hermione grabbed a piece of parchment and sent an owl to Ron.

_Ron,_

_ I am staying with Ginny right now. I need to grab some of my stuff. I would appreciated it if you were not there when I arrive to retrieve my things. We will be there in a few hours. _

_ Hermione_

Short and concise. She didn't want to be in the same room as him. Ginny came out of the bathroom and told Hermione that she could get in now.

She got up off the couch and went to the bathroom, all the while thinking of how to deal with this thing with Ron. They would have to talk sooner or later, she did own the apartment after all, and they would have to sell it. She was not looking forward to that day.

She stripped down to nothing at all and turned on the shower. Her mind started to wander to the particular blonde she woke up to this morning. _He is really good looking,_ she admitted to herself. She hadn't let herself think about that until that moment. She stepped under the warm spray, her mind still on Draco. _His back should be considered a work of art, its so sculpted. And that butt, oh Merlin, that butt, I could just bite it._

She started to feel her hands roaming lower and lower down her body. She met the apex of her legs and slid a finger between its creases. She found that little piece of heaven that was located there and started to rub tiny circles around it. She allowed a small whimper to escape her lips as she thought about what it would be like for him to take her to bed. As she saw this morning, he was well endowed, the boxer briefs left little to the imagination.

She started to feel the tension building in her lower stomach. It was sensational. When she ever did this, she never thought of Ron, it always was someone else. He was so boring in the sack, that it left nothing to want.

The panting started softly and then as her orgasim swept over her, she let out a louder scream. Suddenly, she heard pounding at the door.

"Mione, are you okay? I heard you scream!" Ginny sounded truly scared for her friend.

" Yeah," Hermione panted. " I'm fine. I just slipped a little." That seemed to be a good reasoning, because Ginny left her alone after that. She had never had an orgasim like that before. It was the most intense thing she had ever experienced sexually. Draco Malfoy, apparently, was a sexual trigger for Hermione. She would have to be doing that again really soon.

**I hope you all enjoyed this scene. This was my first attempt at writing something like that, so I hope it was okay. Let me know in the review section and I will be back soon with another chapter.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Again, I do not own anything from the world of HP, I only own the story. Sorry for the long wait between chapters. I have been busy with school recently. **

Hermione couldn't wait to go see the apartment. From the looks of Draco's place, she wondered if all of the places were similar to his. She also couldn't wait to see him again. After her fun time in the shower, she needed more to go on than the little encounter earlier that day.

He did seem different now than he was in school. The kindness he showed her, made him even more attractive. He was good looking in school, but under the bitterness he always had towards her, that took away from it. How can someone change so much in such a little time? She knew it had been years since the war, but it had taken him years to be that way.

After a while, Ginny showed up at her door to go to the apartment with her. The two women aparated right outside of the complex and stepped into the lavish management office. They spoke shortly with the receptionist and she had them take a seat on the leather couch in the waiting area.

"I wonder what the place looks like," said Ginny. "Draco's place was huge! I wonder how much one of these will cost."

" Draco said that they weren't that steep in price, so I hope I can afford it if it is only one bedroom."

" As nice as it would be to live with you again, I don't think I will be able to break my lease. It would cost me an arm and a leg to do so."

" Oh," said Hermione, a little sad that she won't be living with her friend after all. " I understand. It would have been fun living together, though."

Ginny just nodded, looking a little sad. " And maybe you just need a place to yourself. You lived with my brother for so long, you need time to heal from the crap he pulled."

" Yeah, Ron was horrible to live with, as you well know. He was such a pig! I don't know why I ever put up with it. Always leaving his nasty socks on the floor and dishes in the sink. I guess you are right. It will be nice to not have to clean up after anyone, or worry about what I am doing in my own apartment."

" Oh I remember. He was worse than even George and Fred. I am just glad I survived living with all of those boys. Percy was the cleanest of all of them."

The two women sat there in compatible silence while waiting for the manager to meet with them. A good looking man with chestnut brown hair and green eyes walked out of the office that the receptionist desk was in front of. He had a suit on that was tailored perfectly to his size and the smile he sent the two witches, could make any woman drop their panties right then and there.

"Ms. Granger I presume?" The handsome man questioned.

" Uh… Yeah," Hermione said a little breathy. " Yes, I am Hermione," she finally composed herself. " This is my friend Ginny Weasley." The Handsome man shook Ginny's hand. She had never seen Ginny get flustered till today.

" Hi, I'm Marcus Greenfield. I am the manager of this establishment," he gave them another one of his dazzling smiles. " Ms. Granger, I hear you are interested in the open apartment. Is your lovely friend here, looking into the apartment also?"

" Well, she was, but cannot at the moment. So it will just be me looking to rent."

The man clapped his hands together. " Wonderful! Shall we go then?"

He lead Hermione and Ginny to the elevators and pressed the button to level 4. They chatted on the ride up. One they reached the floor, the walked halfway down the hall and stopped in front of apartment 4C. Marcus opened the door and allowed the women to walk in.

Their mouths fell open the moment the stepped into the apartment. The ceilings were twelve feet tall, the kitchen opened to the living room and dining room. The place was huge! Hermione was worried instantly. She would never be able to afford a place like this.

" Amazing, isn't it?" asked Marcus.

" Yeah," answered Hermione. " Really amazing. How much did you say this place was?"

" I hadn't said just yet. I was told to let you see the apartment first, then let you know."

" Who told you to do that?" demanded Hermione.

" Mr. Malfoy of course. He spoke very highly of you."

What? She knew Malfoy had pull, because of who his family was. But to tell this man to allow her to see the place before he told her price, was very unorthodox.

As they walked around the apartment, Marcus was rambling on about how amazing the place was. She didn't need his commentary to see that. They place was big, not as big as Dracos place, but big none the less. There were 2 bedrooms, 2 bathrooms, a gourmet kitchen and a huge fireplace. This was a dream place, there was no way she would be able to afford this.

"Okay," said Hermione, " what's the price?"

" We have a reduced price right now, and it locks you into that price as long as you live here."

"Alright, what's the price?"

"700 pounds."

" 700 POUNDS! This place is 700 pounds?" Gasped Hermione. " There is no way in hell this place is only 700 pounds."

" That is the deal right now. My boyfriend and I live in one of these apartments, and we got this great price also." The ladies looked at each other. They now knew that someone that good looking, couldn't be straight.

" Why are they priced so low?" Asked Ginny.

" The owner wants to fill the apartments, and could afford to price them that low. "

Ginny pulled Hermione aside, " You would be stupid not to take this place. I would if I could get out of my lease. "

" I know, but i feel like there is some catch. There has to be."

" Who cares if there is some catch. This place is amazing, and you wouldn't be able to find another apartment that is this nice for this price. This is half of the price it should be."

" I suppose you are right. I would be a fool to pass it up." To Marcus, " Where do I sign?"

After Hermione signed all the paperwork, and was told that she would be able to start moving in right away, her and Ginny aparated to Diagon Alley. They had lunch at a little cafe and afterwards went to muggle London to shop for Hermione's new apartment.

" That place was spectacular!" Said Ginny. "And the price you got it for, is just mind blowing."

" I know! I wonder if Draco had something to do with that. But I really don't care if he did. I need a place to live and I am not going to complain about living there."

" Even if you are living that close to Draco?"

" I suppose not. He does seem to have changed and I don't imagine I will see him too often. He's busy, I'm busy. And it's not like we have much in common. He would have to purposely stop on my floor to see me."

" And you don't think he would?" Ginny asked with a smile.

" I don't see why he would."

Ginny scoffed, " You never see how men look at you. He couldn't keep his eyes off of you this morning."

" Oh whatever. He was not." She brushed off the comment and picked up a throw pillow. " Do you think this would go well with the furniture from the old apartment?" She asked trying to change the subject.

"Yeah , but I don't think that they will look great with the new place. You need a fresh start with everything," she said. " And don't think I will forget about your change of subject just now. We will continue that conversation later."

**Thank you again for reading. Feel free to leave me a comment below. I love hearing from you all. I hope you enjoyed this section. **


	5. Chapter 5

**Thank you all for your amazing comments. I think you will enjoy the way the story is headed soon. Stay tuned!**

It was finally moving day. Not that Hermione hadn't been to the apartment. Her and Ginny had been there painting and figuring out where she wanted to put her new furniture. She went to a fashionable furniture store in London. She needed all new stuff, things that Ron had never touched.

The place looked amazing. The colors she chose looked great together. When the furniture arrives, it would look even better. She purchased a large sectional to fit in her large living room, the new dining room table sat 8 people, and her new bedroom set was phenomenal. Yes she spent a lot of money, more than she thought she would, but it was worth knowing nothing had happened on them.

She didn't want to think of him or what he had done. She was tired of thinking about it. She had shed too many tears over him, it was time to move on. He wasn't worth any of it.

She had shrunk all of the boxes she was moving from the old apartment and put them in the back of her car. Everything fit perfectly. Ginny was going to meet her at the apartment later to help with the furniture. She still wasn't sure where to put everything. Ginny was better at that kind of thing.

She pulled her car into the underground parking lot, grabbed a few of the boxes and headed to the elevator. That's when she saw him. The shock of light blonde hair, walking ahead of her. She almost went back to her car before he saw her, but it was too late. He had turned around while he was waiting for it to come down. He saw her instantly and smiled in her direction.

" Hey," he said. " Is it moving day today?"

" Yeah, we have been painting all week."

" That's great. I am glad you liked the place."

" Yeah it is amazing! I can't believe the price though."

" I may have talked to the owner about you," he smiled.

" What? Why would you do that? I don't need any favors from anyone!" She snapped. He actually looked a little hurt from her outburst. They both stepped onto the elevator.

" I thought it would help with your situation. I'm sorry…" He said with a frown.

" I know, I'm sorry. I just not used to this."

" Not used to what?" He said confused.

" You know…" She said gesturing to him.

" What?"

" This new you. You being nice."

" Oh," he said seeming a little disappointed. " You know I am trying right?"  
" I do, I can really tell you are different. I'm just having problems getting use to it."

" Well I hope you can. I don't want it to be this awkward everytime we see each other."

" Me either," she said. She could feel something being in that small space with him. It seemed familiar, but she couldn't put a finger on what it was. She stepped off the elevator when it reached her floor. " Do you want to come in? I don't have any furniture, but I do have some butter beer."

" Yeah, that sounds great." He followed her to the apartment. She could feel his eyes on her and it made her shiver. That feeling was still there.

She unlocked the door and walked into the foyer. She walked down the short hallway into her living room. She set her purse and keys in the kitchen counter. " What do you think?" she asked him.

" It looks great! I love the colors you chose. When do you get your furniture?"

" Well I had to buy all new stuff. It is supposed to come today."

" You didn't take any of your old stuff?"

" No, I let him keep it. I didn't want to keep something that might have been tainted by them. Besides, I don't think it would have gone with this place. This apartment is way more than I could have ever asked for. It is the most beautiful apartment I have ever been in."

" Thanks," he said with a smile.

" For what?"

" Nevermind," he said hurried. She let it go.

" Well, I do appreciate you talking to the owner about getting me a better price. It does help out a lot."

" I am happy to help. Speaking of which, do you need help with any more boxes?"

" I don't want to impose on you. I'm sure you have better things to do."

" Not really. I was just going to owl my mother, but that can wait. I would rather help you." She could tell he was being genuine. The smile on his face and the sparkle in his eyes, told her so. Had he really changed so much in such a short time? He would never be in the same place as her if he could help it. But now, he actually wanted to be there with her.

" If you don't mind. Will you help me with the rest of the boxes? I was going to wait for Ginny to get here, but if you don't mind."

" Yeah, that sounds perfect."

They headed back to the elevators and rode down in silence. And the feeling she had earlier returned. She finally remembered, she felt this when they were in school, on a few different occasions. She thought it was anger, but now she was thinking it may have been attraction. Attraction that was stuffed way down deep. He was an arse in school, after all.

The air around her started to crackle with electricity He must have felt it too, because he cleared his throat.

" So, how is work going?"

" Same thing, different day. Nothing really interesting has come in recently. How is work for you?"

" I just got a new client," he said with a smile. " I think I am going to like working with her."

He really was beautiful when he smiled. Not the smirk he often wore during school.

**DPOV**

He watched her walk as he followed her out of the elevator. Her hips swayed in a way he had never seen before. It made him some what hard just watching her walk. He didn't even know that was possible. It didn't help that she was wearing short cut off shorts. Her legs were long, toned and tan. He wanted them wrapped around his waist while he thrust inside her.

He needed to get these thoughts out of his head. She would never let anything like that happen between them. She could hardly handle being around him for too long. He needed to change that. Especially since she was living in his building. She was going to see him, he was going to make sure of that. He wanted to see her as much as possible. He had a lot of making up to do. He had treated her terribly in school, he didn't even think those things. He had to keep up the appearance that he did, lest it get back to his father.

But now it didn't matter. His father died after the war. He was tracked down by some fellow death eaters, for running off at the end of the Battle of Hogwarts. Draco was at Hogwarts at the time, but he had already started renouncing the ways of his father. The year before the war started, he was tasked to kill Dumbledore, but his mentor Snape wouldn't allow it. Snape had an agreement with Dumbledore, that it would never get to the point that Draco would have to. He was in the Great Hall when it happened. So no one ever knew that he was supposed to. But he came to find out that Dumbledore was dying anyway. He had been cursed while he was trying to get rid of one the Horcruxes.

He was a different man now. He was allowed to be who he has always wanted to be. He actually cared about people, and only a few people knew that. He wanted to make Hermione see that. He could see that she was starting to a little, but she was still a bit jumpy around him.

They got to her car and she handed him a few boxes, and she grabbed the rest. It looked like she had shrunk the boxes to fit. There was no way she had this few things.

" Did you use a shrinking spell on these?" He asked her.

"Yeah, there was no way all of these boxes would fit in my car. I didn't want to have to go back to my old place. I really don't want to run into Ronald."

" I don't blame you. It was a shitty thing for him to do."

" Yeah," they stepped back on the elevator. " Well, I wasn't happy in the relationship either, but I thought he was the best I could do."

He laughed, " Yeah right."

" I know, it sounds sad now that I say it. But men are not attracted to me,"

" That's not true at all."

" HA, yeah it is."

" It really isn't," he stared at her, his eyes turning a stormy grey. Her breath caught in her throat. He could tell she was realizing what he meant. "Hermione…" he started to say, taking a step closer.

" So how long have you lived here?" She asked changing the subject.

" Since it opened."

" How did you hear about it?"

" Let's just say that I am close with the owner," he smirked.

" Well that is convenient. It helped me a lot. Thanks again for helping me."

" No problem."

They got back to the apartment, and Ginny was sitting outside of the door.

" There you are!" She glanced in his direction. " I see that you have help already. Hello Draco." She said with a smile.

" Hello Ginny, how are you?"

" I am great!"

Hermione unlocked the door to the apartment and the two followed her in. He wanted to talk to her about their past, but with Ginny there it was going to have to wait. He wanted to make things right with her. He didn't want her to be so jumpy around him, and he also wanted to get to know her better. Ever since school, he felt like he was always being pulled towards her. Not that he handled it right, he was always acting like an arse.

After a while of unpacking her boxes, Hermione decided that she would go get them all food.

"What do you guys want? Does Pizza sound okay?" She asked.

" Pizza sounds great," Ginny replied.

" Whatever you guys want is fine with me," said Draco.

She grabbed her purse and headed to the door. Before she left, she turned to them and said, " Oh call me and let me know if the furniture people show up before I get back. Ginny you have a general idea of where I want stuff, so just direct them to where they need to go." And she left.

" So," said Ginny. " Do you like her?"

He choked on the butterbeer he was drinking. " Excuse me?" He spluttered.

" You heard me Malfoy. I saw the way you were looking at her when you got back to the apartment."

" I'm not sure I know what you are talking about." He lied. He did like her, but he didn't know to what extent just yet.

" I think you do. I just want to make sure that if you hurt her, I will hurt you. She just broke things off with my brother and she is more fragile that she is letting on."

" Duly noted," he said dryly. He didn't know how the redhead knew what she did. She was very perceptive, and always had been. He thought she was the only one who knew that he had feelings for Hermione back in school

" I just thought I would make that clear now." Just then, there was a knock at the door. Perfect timing, he thought. Ginny went to the door and allowed the furniture movers in and showed them where to put the stuff. He was happy to not be getting the third degree anymore.

**Thank you for reading. I am really enjoying where the story is going. I think for my first fan fiction, it is going really well. **


	6. Chapter 6

**Thank you all for all the great feedback! It makes me feel really good that it is going so well. Let me know what you want to see happen, and I might be able to get it in the story some how. **

She couldn't believe this was happening. Ron was standing outside her door. ' What in the hell could he possibly want?" She thought to herself. She hadn't talked to him in weeks. She had been living in her new apartment for a week and a half already and was finally not thinking about what had happened all the time. She put up her guards and opened the door.

"What are you doing here Ron?" Hermione asked.

"I…" he mumbled. " I wanted to see you… I miss you."

" Maybe you should have thought how much you would miss me before you cheated on me with that awful woman!" She bit out. How dare he come here and say that.

" Mione…"

" DO NOT CALL ME THAT!" She practically screamed at him

" Just hear me out. That's the least you could do!"

" I don't owe you anything Ronald! You cheated on me. Not the other way around."

" I made a mistake! You can't forgive me for a mistake?"

" No Ronald. I think you need to leave now."

" But Mione!"

" I think she said you need to leave," said a masculine voice from the hall. Draco walked into view. She wasn't sure what he was doing there, but she was happy he was. Ron's face turned as red as his hair.

" What the bloody hell are you doing here Malfoy?" He snapped.

" Well," He started as if he were talking to a small child. " I live here"

Ron turned to Hermione, anger evident on his face. " YOU LIVE WITH HIM?" He practically shrieked. She wasn't going to correct his misconception.

" Who I am or am not living with, is no longer your concern. Now, leave before I call the police." She thought Ron was going to hit Draco, but he thought better of it. Draco would probably severely hurt Ron, if it came to some sort of altercation. She could tell he was still fuming when he walked down the hall. She allowed Draco to come in.

" Thank you so much," she said. Having him there, made her feel so much better. She didn't think Ron would have left if he hadn't shown up when he did. " I'm sorry you had to deal with that."

" It's no problem. Had he been over here before?"

" No, so I don't know how he found out where I lived."

" That is strange," he said. He was obviously thinking about something.

" Maybe Ginny said something to him. But I can't imagine she did. She knows how much he hurt me, and how much I don't want to see him."

" He was jealous."

" Of what?"

" Me being here. You didn't correct him when he asked if I was living here with you." She turned red. She knew that would be Ron's response.

" Oh, yeah. I'm sorry about that. I knew he would be upset. So I kind of used you to make him jealous."

" Anytime babe," he said with a smirk. The term of endearment made her blush. ' What was that?' She thought to herself. He had never used a term of endearment with her before, just insults. " Sorry," he said, noticing her blush.

" Forget it. It didn't mean anything."

" Whatever you say," he said looking a little disappointed in her brush off. She decided not to say anything about it.

" What's up?" She asked. He had been over a few times since she moved in. She felt like she was warming up to him. Starting to believe that he had changed.

" I just wanted to see what you were up to. I didn't work today, so I was going a little stir crazy."

" Oh yeah? I just got home about an hour ago from work. It was a boring day. Want a butterbeer?"

" Sounds great," he said sitting at her kitchen island. She liked having him there. It made the place seem less lonely. She didn't like being alone, but she needed to learn to be. After the war, she had moved right in with Ron, and had only lived with her parents and with the girls at school. So she had never lived alone before.

She poured him the drink and handed it to him across the island. He drank from it, and she couldn't help but see how his lips look against the mug. When he pulled the mug away, he had foam on his upper lip and she wanted to lick it off his delicious mouth.

" What?" He asked. She blushed for getting caught staring at him.

" You have… You have some foam on your lip." He licked the foam off, and she imagined what it would be like for him to do that to her. She needed a second to cool down, she was getting too hot with him in her space.

" You feeling okay?" He asked, noticing her red face.

" Um.. Yeah… It's just a little warm in here."

" Really? I think it feels great in here."

" Yeah. I just run a little warm I guess… Are you hungry?" She didn't know why she had asked him that. she didn't want to feed him. The longer he was here, the harder it was going to be to resist him.

" I could eat," he said.

" Okay…" She didn't exactly expect him to want to stay. But he did, after all, come over because he was bored. " I can make some pasta. Does that sound okay?"

" Yeah sounds great!."

Hermione got the noodles and other ingredients to make the sauce. She had to get up on her counter to get one of the jars of tomatoes. Just as she grabbed it, she slipped off the counter. She was convinced she was going to hurt herself, but then she landed against something hard. Strong arms kept her from falling to the floor and breaking something. Draco had caught her. She didn't even know he had come around the counter. But she was lucky he had, otherwise she would be hurting right now.

He put her on her feet facing him, but didn't let go. " Are you okay?" He asked, his voice sounding husky.

" Yeah… I'm fine," her words came out were so close, she could smell him. It was nothing she had ever smelled before. It was a combination of mint and trees, although she was sure he hadn't been outside today. She bit her lip as she stared at his. They were so close, she could move her head slightly and just press her lips to his. Her eyes flicked to his and saw the storm clouds that were forming in those grey depths. They had turned 2 shades darker than they were before.

" Hermione?" He said, asking permission to do what he obviously wanted to do. She grabbed the back of his head, threading her fingers through his light blonde locks. His mouth descended on hers, and the kiss sent shivers all the way down to her toes.

It was the best kiss she had ever received. She couldn't believe she was kissing him. She had only dreamt of this moment. Those dreams pailed in comparison to what she was witnessing in that moment.

He picked her up and wrapped her legs around his waist. He had pushed her up against the near by wall. She pulled back to look at him. He looked so hot, all disheveled and thoroughly kissed. It scared her, how much she wanted this man.

" Mione…" He said, lust lacing his words. He had never called her by her nickname before, it sounded amazing coming off his tongue. " If we don't stop now, I wont be able to hold back."

His words made her even hotter. Warm liquid was pooling between her legs. She wanted to feel if sex was just as good as his kisses were.

" Who said I wanted you to stop?" Her words coming out in pants. She had never been kissed like that before. The smile that had etched across his face, was dazzling. He looked like he had just received the best present in the world.

Still carrying her, he walked her into her room. He already knew where it was from helping her move. He threw her down on the bed, and shortly after was back on top of her, kissing her crazy. He pushed her t-shirt up, feeling her skin. Every touch, sent pleasure shocks throughout her body. She pulled the shirt off, revealing her purple lace bra. He pulled back to take in the site.

" Wow, you are beautiful." She was pretty sure the color now covered her whole body. Ron had never said anything like that before making love. He got in, and got it over with so fast, she never had an orgasim.

He unclasped the opening in the front on her bra and let it fall open, exposing her breasts to him. His hands gently palmed them, sending waves of heat through her. He pinched her nipples, causing her to gasp with pleasure. She had never felt anything like this. His lips descended on her, and she almost came apart right then. Her breaths came out in pants and she began to squirm.

" Too many clothes," she managed to say, while clawing at his shirt. She finally managed to get it off, and as he stood above her, she was speechless. His body was heavenly. He literally looked like he could be a god. He was chiseled in all the right places, and the bulge in his pants had her excited. She had never seen anything so big and it wasn't even freed yet.

She looked up to his face, and lust was evident in all of his features. She never felt sexier. It made her feel brave. She reached for his pants, popped the button and pulled the zipper down, all the while never breaking eye contact. When she freed his erection, she had to look down. It sprung from his boxer briefs like a jack in the box. She wasn't sure she would be able to take all of him in.

She pushed that thought from her mind, she wanted to try something she had never done with Ron. She was going to enjoy this to the fullest. She took him in her hand, he let out a gasp of pleasure. She looked up at him through her eyelashes and smiled at him. She had read books about this, so she thought she would give it a try. She licked her lips at him and he jerked in her hands. Yeah, he wanted it. He even seemed to get harder, if that was at all possible. She sucked the tip into her mouth.

" Merlin, Mione!" He exclaimed, as she sucked him to the hilt. She gagged a little as she did that, but his response excited her to keep going. He must have liked it, because he entwined his fingers in her hair.

She started to move and he assisted with the pace by moving her head. He tasted amazing. She always thought it wouldn't. But she could do this all day. After a few minutes, he stopped her.

" Babe, if you keep doing that, I am not going to be able to help you out the way I want." She smiled up at him, in a way she assumed was sexy. She pulled him down for a kiss, that scorched her lips.

" Have your way with me Draco." She wanted to feel him fill her all the way. She wanted it more than her next breath.

" Do you have protection?" He asked, barely containing himself.

" I'm on the potion, and I am healthy. You?"

" Yeah, I'm good," he said. " Are you sure you want this?" He asked, concern evident on his fact. It barely masking his lust.

" More than anything." He sunk deep into her. She was right, he filled her completely. He fit perfectly, like he was made just for her. That thought scared her, but before she could think too hard about it, he started to move. The waves of pleasure started immediately.

" Merlin, Mione!" He gasped out between thrusts. " You don't know how long I have wanted this."

That struck her. He had only been back in her life for a little less than a month. He acts as if has been years. Those thoughts had been pushed from his head, when the build up began. She had never felt this before, she was certain she was going to explode

" Draco, I… I!"

" Come for me baby."

At those words, she let out the loudest scream. He kept going, he wasn't done with her yet. As she came down from cloud nine, he told her to flip over. She was unsure about that. She had never been taken from behind. He must have been able to tell.

" We don't have to, I just hear it is the best for women."

She rolled over and got on all fours, she wanted to feel what it was like. She trusted him more than she thought she had. He entered her again, and he hit all different spots. She almost fell apart right then and there.

He never missed a beat. His fingers dug into her hips as he pounded into her. She was breathing harder and could feel the build up coming again. He grabbed her hair and pulled. Not hard enough for it to hurt, but enough to feel good.

She was discovering a whole new side of sex that she never knew. She had ever been with Ron, and again, he was very dull. Nothing like Draco.

"Mione, come for me again. I'm so close!" He said between his teeth.

After a few more thrusts, she fell apart at the seams again. A few thrusts later, he spilled himself into her. She felt the warm liquid hit the walls inside her. They both fell to the bed, breathing heavily. He pulled out of her, and snuggled her to his side with her head on his chest.

" Oh my God," Hermione panted out.

" I agree," he said.

" That was amazing!"

" Glad to hear it," he smiled into her hair.

" I have never experience anything like that!"

" What?" He asked surprised. " You've never done doggy style?"

" I've never done anything like this…."

He jumped a little under her, " You're a virgin?" He asked surprised.

" No, I'm not a virgin," she said exasperated. " I had been with Ron for years, remember?"

" Yes, I remember. But you never had done anything like this before him?"

" Umm…" She hesitated. She didn't know if she should tell him that he was only the second person she had been with.

" Have you been with anyone else?" He asked, as if reading her mind. She turned her face into his chest.

" No," she said. Knowing he wouldn't be able to hear.

" What?"

" No," she said again, making sure he would hear her this time.

He cursed under his breath. " Hermione, I am sorry! I would have taken it slower if I had known."

" Do not be sorry. That was the most amazing thing I have ever experienced. EVER!" She had to make that clear, because he still looked upset with himself. She grabbed his face so he would look at her. " Draco, that was the best sex I have ever had. DO NOT ruin it with this mood you are now in."

" But what if I had hurt you? I mean, I wasn't really that gentle."

" You didn't and no you weren't. I don't think I will be able to go back to gentle again after that,"she said with a laugh. " Seriously Draco, do not feel bad." Then a thought occurred to her. " You don't regret it do you?" She started to pull away, she couldn't feel this again, rejection. She sat up and moved to the far end of the bed.

" No, Mione," he said, reaching for her. " You don't know how long I have wanted this."

" What do you mean? A month?"

" No."

" Then what do you mean. I haven't seen you since the war. It cannot have been that long."

" Since I was old enough to know what sex was… Thirteen or fourteen. I can't remember."

Her mouth popped open. She couldn't believe that. He was terrible to her all throughout school, and now he was telling her this. She ran to her bathroom and stayed in there until she heard the door shut.

He was gone.

**I hope you guys like this. My first real shot at a love scene. What do you think Hermione is going to do? Is she going to believe Draco, that he has had feelings for her since school? Stay tuned to find out!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Thank you all for your reviews. I love hearing from you all. Remember, I do not own anything from the world of HP, I only own this story.**

**DPOV**

" She ran away?" questioned Blaise. " Did you do it right?"

" Yes, you dumb arse," snapped Draco. " She said it was the best she's ever had. But what I am going to tell you, you cannot repeat to Ginny."

" I won't, I swear."

" Swear it on your wand."

" Fine, I swear it on my wand. Now just tell me!"

" She has never been with anyone but weasle and me," he said with some hesitation.

" How is that even possible? She is gorgeous!"

" I know. It surprised the hell out of me too. And apparently she had never had good sex before either. Not that I am too surprised there. Weasle is pathetic."

" How could he cheat on her with Lavender? She is such a bimbo."

" I don't remember much of her from school. I had only heard about how stupid she was. But Hermione is better off without him. She deserves someone who is going to love her unconditionally."

" Is that person you?" Blaise asked, smirking at his friend.

" I don't know if I am, especially after last night.

**HPOV**

" You did what?" squealed Ginny.

" You heard me. I slept with Draco!"

" What happened? How was it?"

" I had fallen off the counter when I was trying to get something off the top shelf. He caught me, and then the rest is history. It was amazing, the best thing I had ever experienced in my entire life."

" And you ran away? What the hell were you thinking?"

" I was worried that he was regretting what we did. Then he told me he had been wanting to do that since he was 13 or 14! How am I supposed to deal with that?"

" Since he was 13?" Ginny thought about it for a second. " That makes no sense. He was always such a pratt to you doing school. Usually when I like someone, I don't treat them like garbage for 7 years."

" I know, it makes no sense."

" What are you going to do now? Do you still want to see him?"

" Yeah, I think I do. I don't want to give up sex like that… But I feel like I need to talk to him first. What would you do?"

" I would talk to him. I think you guys would be really cute together. It may have just been a misunderstanding."

" Yeah. I should go talk to him."

" Blaise is over there now. If you are going up, have him come down to get me. We came together."

" You two are getting serious?"

" I like him a lot, but I'm not sure how serious it is." Her friend turned a few shades lighter than her hair. Hermione could tell that she did like Blaise a lot.

" Okay, I will tell him you are waiting for him."

**DPOV**

Blaise and him were in the middle of their talk, when the doorbell rang.

" That's probably her, don't you think?" Asked Blaise.

" I'm not sure. I thought you said she was with Ginny?"

" She is…"

Draco walked to the door and there she stood. Looking as gorgeous as ever. Her chestnut hair fell past her shoulders in soft curls. She was breath taking.

" Hey," she said to break the silence. He hadn't noticed that he was staring.

" Hey," He said back.

" Can we talk about last night?"

" Yeah come in. Blaise you have to leave," he said rather rudely.

" You can go down to my apartment. Ginny is waiting for you." Trying to make it seem like he wasn't getting thrown out of his best friends apartment.

" Thanks Mione. You are by far, less rude that my friend here," he said, slapping his friend on the shoulder. He left, and Hermione and Draco were once again staring at each other in silence.

" I'm sorry about last night," Hermione said, breaking the silence.

" No," he said, taking a step towards her. " I am really sorry. I didn't want to make you think that I regretted anything we did."

" I know you don't. But that's not the part I really want to talk about." Taking a seat on his large couch, she looked over at him. He looked stressed and uncomfortable. He obviously didn't want to talk about it. " You said that you have wanted me since you were 13?"

" Yeah…"

" And…" She waited for him to continue. But when he didn't she continued. " I never got that idea that you did. You weren't very… Nice to me." The walls finally came down. He came to sit next to her.

" I know, and I have regretted that everyday since then."

" Then why did you treat me like I was lower than the dirt on your shoe."

" I didn't really think that of you."

" I am pretty sure you used those exact words."

" The way my father was, made it impossible. Some of my "friends" in school, would send him updates on what I was doing. Like when you punched me in the face, I got the beating of a life time. I had " shamed" him by not retaliating. I couldn't hurt you back physically, I wouldn't have been able to live with myself. So the only thing I could do was verbally assault you. I could hardly live with myself for doing that."

" But you never gave me any hint of any sort of feelings you had. That's why I was so shocked by what you had told me."

" I know, and I am sorry. About everything. From the way I treated you in school, to being too rough with you last night, to not going into that conversation better. I didn't know how to tell you how I felt."

" I just wish you wouldn't have treated me like that all through school. You were the main reason my self esteem was so low. You made me feel like I was the ugliest person in the world, and that no one would want me. So I settled for Ronald, I didn't even try to get anyone else."

He felt so ashamed of himself. He had torn her down so badly, that she stayed with the worst person he could imagine for her. How did he ever get her to trust him enough, to let him do what he did last night. If he were her, he wouldn't want to come with in 5 feet of her. but that shows how forgiving she is and how wonderful she is.

" I know. I would understand if you would never want to see me again." He stood up and faced away from her. He couldn't even bring himself to look at her.

He felt her hand on his back and he turned around. Her chocolate brown eyes bore into him. It was as if she could see into his soul. She didn't look mad or upset, but understanding.

" Draco, if I didn't want to see you again, I wouldn't be standing here. I wish I had known what you were going through in school. I would have understood and it wouldn't have hurt so bad. Every time I was around you back then, I had this feeling. I always thought it was anger. But then I felt it again when I woke up in your room, in the elevator and even right now. I don't know what the feeling is, but I know it's not anger or resentment." She wrapped her arms around his waist, " I want to see where this goes. If that is what you want also."

He wrapped his arms around her, lifted her off her feet and swung her around the room. He couldn't have been happier with the way the conversation went. He dipped his head to kiss her lips. After their scorching kiss, he rested his head against hers. " Thank you for giving me a second chance. I am going to do my best to make you happy."

**This has been so much fun! It is nice to have a place to give my creativity an outlet. I hope you all are still enjoying it. **


	8. Chapter 8

**Sorry guys, I know it's been awhile since I have posted a new chapter to this. I have had this one mostly written out for a while, but I have been so busy with school and work, that I haven't had time to write. I know I need to set aside more time to do this and that is going to be my goal from now on. **

**Again like I have said in previous chapters, I do not own anything from the world of Hp, but this is my own story. **

She couldn't believe she was doing it. She was standing outside of Draco's apartment in nothing but her purple trench coat. She wanted to surprise him. She wanted him. They hadn't done anything together since the night of the misunderstanding, and she was craving his touch. She didn't know it was possible to want someone that bad. He was like a drug, she was addicted from the first hit.

They had seen each other twice since they incident happened. Each time they had made love and it was amazing. But she had been so timid with what she wanted to do, and was a little afraid to let him know what she wanted him to do. Not that he really needed any telling, he was a sex god. But she wanted to take control. When she was with Ron, he never liked her being on top, so she never had any practice doing it. But with Draco, she felt like she could try anything and he would be okay with it.

Which was weird. Ron was her best friend all through school, and they had been through so much together, she thought she would be able to do anything with him, but she couldn't. And Draco was her arch nemesis in school, he was the last person she thought that she could confide in with this sort of thing. He would have just laughed at her, make her feel stupid. Or so she thought. She found out that he had, had feelings for her for a long time, but just never let on. That he thought his friends would give him hell for it. But now they were together and Blaize is the one who thought that she would be good for him.

She finally got the nerve to knock on the large oak door. Shortly after she did, the door swung open. She was met with a face she wasn't expecting. It was the face of Draco's mother, Narcissa. 'HOLY FUCK!' she screamed in her head.

" Hermione. Hello," Narcissa said cooly. " Draco said that you had moved into his building."

She knew that Narcissa still didn't like Muggle born wizards. She still thought of them to be ' Mudbloods.' She didn't know what the older witch was doing there, she didn't think that Draco talked to his mother that often.

"Umm," Hermione stuttered. " Hello Mrs. Malfoy." All thoughts of what she was doing there left her mind in a hurry. " I'll come back later."

" Oh no, no. You came here for a reason, I am sure Draco would love to see you." She said with a little sneer. Narcissa appraised Hermiones appearance. " That is an interesting trench coat. Would you like me to take it for you?"

"Oh," Hermione suddenly remembered her state of undress under the trench, and flushed scarlet red. " No, I really must be going." She was starting to panic. She couldn't stay in the same room with this woman regularly, let alone when she wasn't wearing anything under her trench.

" Nonsense!" She said, and grabbed Hermione gently by the arm and pulled her into Draco's apartment.

'Shit! Shit! Shit!' She was going to have a panic attack. She didn't want to be there, she needed to get out before she was going to faint. This is what she gets for trying to be spontaneous.

" Draco sweetie," Narcissa trilled. " We have a visitor." He came out of his bedroom, with his dazzling smile on his face. He saw her and his smile grew even bigger, but once he saw the panic on her face, he could tell something was wrong. He raised his eyebrow in question, but otherwise kept a straight face.

She remembered a spell that would allow herself to go into someone's mind and tell them what you were thinking. She did it all the time with Harry in school, so she got really good at it. The good thing was, that she was able to cast a spell wordlessly.

_DRACO!_ she screamed to him in her mind. She saw him jump a little and his eyes flew to her.

_Mione? _He said back in her mind. She had forgotten that he was a very bright wizzard in school. Her prejudice of how he was in school, made her forget that. _What the hell is going on?_

H-_I was trying to surprise you! I didn't know your mother was going to be here!_

D-_ I didn't know you would be stopping by. What's wrong?_

H- _I can't be here! I didn't know she would be here!_

D- _Yeah, you said that. What's the problem?_

She gave a deep sigh. _Draco, I am not put together well…._

He looked her up and down. _What are you talking about? You look great. _

She sent him the image of what was going on underneath the coat. He was taking a sip of his drink when she did, his eyes flew to her again, as he choked on some of the beer that went down his throat.

Narcissa was rambling on about something, and Draco was pretending to listen. But their secret conversation was really starting to visibly distract him from her.

_D- Damn it all to hell! Tell her that you have a meeting with someone and that you were just stopping by to give me something. I will get rid of her and meet you back at your place in a half hour. Call my phone and I will say that it is work related. _

_H- The one time I am spontaneous, this happens. _

" I am sorry Mrs. Malfoy, I do have to be going. I just needed to speak with your son about something, but it really can wait till later. If you will excuse me, I have a meeting to get to. Goodbye Draco." She waved to him and walked out the door.


	9. Chapter 9

**Thank you all for the great responses to the story. I am very happy with where it is going at the moment! I hope you all enjoy this new chapter! **

**Again, I do not own the rights to HP, I just own the story! ENJOY!**

Hermione ran to her apartment faster than she had ever ran before. She was so embarrassed that she almost got caught wearing no clothes! She paced back and forth in her living room while she waited for Draco to show up. She would never do anything like that ever again. She was never a spontaneous person and the one time she attempts something sexy and spontaneous, it blows up in her face.

Almost 20 minutes later, she heard a knock on her door. It had to be Draco, he was the only one she was expecting to show up. She practically ran to the door and flung it open. She was relieved that it was him standing there, even though he had his trademark smirk on his face.

" So," he drawled, walking in. " You have a surprise for me?" He sauntered his way to her. The look on his face was like an animal on the hunt.

" Yeah, I did… But.." she practically tripped over her rug walking backwards. " I don't think I could possibly..."

" Oh you are not going to back out on this surprise," he laughed. " You almost caused me to get a hard on in front of my mum."

" But… but... I am so upset about this whole thing." He had backed her up against the wall and was standing very close. Just the scent of him was starting to make her head spin. " Draco…"

" Yes Mione?" He was lowering his mouth to hers. He was so close she she could see the flecks of blue in his grey eyes. He was so handsome, how had she not paid more attention to that in school? Oh yeah, she hated him then. The look he was giving her made her legs go wobbly and the butterflies in her stomach went crazy.

His lips were on her and she completely forgot her argument. He truly was the best kisser she had ever had, even though the list of men she has kissed was small. There was Ron of course, Harry once 3rd year, and Viktor list of men that she has slept with is even shorter. Just Ron and Draco.

His mouth was traveling down her neck and to her collar bone. He nipped and kissed the sensitve area at the curve of her neck. His large hands found their way under hem of the trench coat she was still wearing. He felt the smooth skin of her thighs and nothing else. They explored further, till he reached her hips. He pulled her even closer, if it was at all possible. Her breath hitched in her throat when he squeezed her butt and sent a shiver up her spine as he continued to nibble her neck.

His expert mouth made her forget the humiliation that occurred merely minutes before in his apartment. He reached for the belt that was holding the trench tight around her waist. He pulled on the ties and let it fall open. there was a noticeable flare in his eyes as he saw her naked body finally exposed to him.

" Mione," He practically gasped, " you are gorgeous." She never thought herself to be a beautiful person, but when he told her she was, she believed him.

He continued to walk her backwards as he kissed his way along her jaw line. They bumped into a wall and he hoisted her up and she wrapped her legs around his muscular waist. She couldn't believe that this was happening. They had only been together once before and she couldn't wait to feel him in her again. He had felt so right, burried deep inside of her like that, she could stay like that forever. This time, there was so much passion behind his kisses, she could hardly breath.

She reached for the buttons on his shirt and began to undo them, slowly. He was like marble under his clothes. It was like he was handcrafted just for her eyes, he was beautiful. She could just sit and stare at him forever.

He walked them into her bedroom, where he threw her backwards on the bed. She broke out into a fit of giggles at his manhandling her, she wasn't going to deny that she did enjoy it. He made work of his belt and pants, and stood gloriously naked in front of her. He really was an impressive man.

He stood and put his trademark smirk on his face. She used to hate that look with all of her heart when she was younger, but now it was just funny to her. She allowed another round of giggles out of her mouth.

" What's so funny Granger?" He fake mocked her.

" Oh, nothing _Malfoy_," she smiled up at him.

" Well, I might have to wipe that smirk right off your face." He said with a grin, but he just lowered himself onto the bed on top of her. "Are you on… You know…" He said a little shakily.

" The potion? Yeah, I have been ever since I was in school." He looked at her strange and he sat up right.

" You needed the potion while in school?" he asked incredulously.

" I needed it to regulate my cycle," she said in response. He didn't seem to believe her. " Why does it matter if I was on it then or not?"

He sighed, " You really have no clue what you do to men. Do you know how many guys in our year talked about shagging you? I was so jealous that you would talk to Weasle, Pot head and all those other guys and never gave me the time of day…"

She climbed into his lap and took his head in her hands and lifted it to meet her eyes. " You were never really nice to me then. If you would have shown me this side of you then, instead of the little prat you were then, I would have came around much sooner," she said with a smile.

She kissed him softly, trying to coax him back into the mood, and it seemed to work well. He started kissing her back with all of his might and laid her back onto her bed. He settled his large mass between her legs and positioned himself between her wet folds.

" Merlin, Hermione, you are so wet!"

He slid into her only a fraction at once, and even slower all the way in till he filled her. She heard the gasp come from her mouth and he wished he could hear that come from her every second of every day. He pulled out and pressed into her harder and faster than before. He had missed being inside her so much.

He rocked in and out of her for what seemed like forever. She could feel the orgasim rising in the pit of her stomach and it was radiating down to her toes.

"Harder, Draco!" sche screamed and he obliged. He pounded into with such force, that she thought that he was going to push her through the wall. But at the moment he didn't care one bit. He knew it felt right, he couldn't imagine being with anyone else, ever. That thought scared him like no other.

He felt her insides start to convulse around him. She yelled his name so loud, she could have sworn the neighbors would hear. Her orgasim tore through her body so fast, her toes curled, her back arched off the bed and she bit into Draco's shoulder so hard, she thought she might have drawn blood. He followed right after her with a few loud grunts and him calling out her name just as she had his.

He collapsed on top of her, keeping his weight on his forearms, so to not crush her with his large frame. After a few minutes of sitting there inside her, while they catched their breaths. He rolled off her and pulled her to his side and she fell into a deep peaceful sleep.

Draco was following shortly afterwards, but before he did, he whispered, " I love you Hermione," but she didn't hear.

**I hope you all enjoyed this chapter! It was a fun write. I am enjoying this so much, I am going to attempt to write this a lot more. Thank you all for the great reviews, and I hope to get so many more! Let me know if you have any suggestions on the next chapter, where you would like the story to go. =)**


	10. Chapter 10

**Wow guys, I am already to chapter 10. This is the longest thing I think I have ever written. Thank you so much for all the positive feedback that I have received. It makes me very happy that I am able to share this with you all and you enjoy it.**

**Again, I do not own anything from the world of HP. Just the story. The characters come from the great mind of J.K. Rowling. **

DPOV:

He did love her, with all of his heart. He wanted to tell her when she wasn't in a sex induced coma, but he was still gaining her trust. It was only the second time they had slept together and it was intense. He was afraid that all he had done to her in the past was going to keep driving a wedge between them. She had, after all, ran away after the first time they had sex. What if everytime they get in an argument, she runs away? Does she still see him as the prat he was in school, or can she see past that facade?

He sure hoped so, because he wasn't going to let her go after last night. It had to be the best sex he had ever had and that is something he would never give up. She was like his own personal cocaine. She gave him a high that he had never felt before, not even when flying. Just her scent gives him a buzz.

" What are you grinning about mate?" Blaise asked walking into Draco's office. " Thinking about a particular curly hair brunette?"

" No," he said sarcastically. " I am so excited to work on all of this paperwork… Of course I'm thinking about her!"

" Did you guys see each other again last night?"

" Oh yeah," Draco chuckled, " we saw each other."

" Oh really?" Asked Blaise, catching on to what he was saying. " She didn't run away again because you are horrible in bed?"  
" Yeah, I'm horrible in bed. That's why every girl in our year in school, was after me."

" Minoe wasn't."

" Yeah, don't remind me of that. But that doesn't matter anymore, I have her now."

" Well, I am glad that you finally seem to be happy. I was tired of all your brooding."

" I don't brood," he said with a scoff.

" Whatever you say mate," Blaise said with a laugh. Not wanting to point out that he was doing it then.

**HPOV:**

" It was amazing, Gin! I didn't know sex could be like that! It was like we fit perfectly together."

" Sex is like that when you are with the right person," she said with a little blush.

" Oh my gosh," Hermione giggled, " Is Blaise the right one for you?" Ginny smacked her on the arm playfully.

" I don't know yet. We haven't been seeing each other long enough to know. But the sex is AMAZING!"

" He does seem like he is a great match for you. You really needed someone like him, especially after things with Harry." Her friends face fell. " I'm sorry. I didn't mean to bring that up when you are so clearly happy now."

" It's fine," the redhead said with a sigh. " I always pictured myself with him. By now we would be getting married and starting our own family. He thinks I blame him for my brothers death and I don't. But I have waited too long for him to come back to me, I have to move on."

" I don't think that he would want you to wait around for him for the rest of your life. He loves you, no matter if you guys are not together. Maybe one day he will come back to us and be the man we all know he is."

" I hope so. But I'm not going to keep pining for him, waiting for him to be the man I fell in love with when I was a kid."

" No one expects that from you. I want you happy and if Blaise Zabini is the man to do that, so be it." She could tell that her friend still had feelings for the man she, Hermione, considered a brother. But she was right, she couldn't keep waiting for him to come back to her. He might never be the same and it wouldn't be fair for her to do that. She needed to move on with her life. And if Blaise is going to help her with that, even if they don't end up together in the end, she was all for it.

" I can't talk about this anymore. It is too depressing," Hermione could tell that there was a need for a subject change.

" Okay," she agreed. " When are you and Blaise going out again?"

" Were supposed to be going to a restaurant this weekend. I'm not sure what we are doing after that."

" Oh, which place are you going?"

" I'm not sure yet. He says that it is going to be a surprise," her friend beamed at her. Blaise was such a great person. He truly was the only Slytherin that she liked in school. If you would have asked her 16 year old self, if she thought that she would be dating the Prince of Slytherin, she would have laughed in her face. " Are you guys doing anything this weekend?"

" We haven't really talked about it yet. I would like to take him to a cinema. I doubt he has ever been." Ginny laughed at that picture, Draco Malfoy, sitting in a theater with a bunch of Muggles.

There was a knock on Ginny's door. The two witches looked at each other. Ginny wasn't expecting anyone, it was pretty late at person outside the door started to get impatient and pounded even harder. Ginny ran to the door, wand in hand and peeked through the hole in the door. Ginny opened the door and whispered to who ever was on the other side.

" Is she here?" The voice practically yelled from the hall. Ron pushed past Ginny and swayed slightly as he stood in the entryway. His eyes looked unfocused as he searched the small space for Hermione. He was drunk and she could smell him from across the room, firewhiskey. She hated it when he drank, he wasn't a nice person.

" Ron!" Ginny yelled, standing in front of him with her arms folded across her chest. " You need to leave!" He shoved her aside and to the floor. She tried to scramble for her wand that was thrown from her hand, but was too late, Ron had put a body binding curse on her.

" How dare you toss me aside, Hermione!" he bellowed, face turning red. " I was the best thing that had ever happened to you and you choose that Slytherin over me?"

Hermione was livid. "You are the best thing that ever happened to me? That's a laugh." She held her wand behind her leg. He hadn't noticed, he was too drunk. " You cheated on me and you say you are the best thing that happened to me? I think it is the other way around, but you tossed me aside for the flousy Lavender."

" That was a mistake!" He screamed, " She didn't mean anything to me."

" It was a mistake that lasted months?" She let out a shocked laugh. That was the wrong thing to do though. His hand closed in on her throat and he pushed her up against the wall. He still hadn't noticed her wand. As soon as her back was against the wall, she sent a curse into his side. He fell backwards in pain. She could feel a bruise forming on the back of her head from where she hit it on the wall.

She walked over to Ron and put her foot on his chest and aimed her wand between his eyes. " Now listen to me Ronald," she said in an eerily calm voice. " You are going to leave, now, and I don't ever want to see you again. I will file a report if I ever do. And if you ever lay a hand on Ginny or I ever again, you will never live to see another day. Got it?" He shook his head frantically. " Now get the _hell _out of this apartment!" He got up, straightened his clothes, and stalked out of the apartment.

" What the hell?" Ginny screeched as the spell was undone. " He's gone off the deep end!" She looked to her best friend. " Are you okay?"

" I'm fine," she said, rubbing the back of her head. " Just a bump on the head, I'll be fine."

" Well you do have some marks on your neck. I hope that they don't leave a bruise there…. Ugh, I am going to have to call mom about this. Someone needs to smack some sense into his thick skull."

" Thats probably a good idea. He needs help, that is for sure. Hermione sighed, " I better go, Draco is supposed to be coming over." She walked over to Ginny's fireplace and grabbed some floo powder and in seconds she was in her own apartment, far away from the disaster that just occurred. She saw something move out of the corner of her eye and she jumped, thinking it was Ron.

" Whoa, why are you so jumpy?" Draco asked.

" Oh my gosh, Draco! You scared the living daylights out of me!"

He suddenly got a dark look in his eyes and they landed on her neck. He hurried over to her, his hand feather light on the marks that marred her beautiful skin. " What happened?" He demanded.

" Ummm…" She stammered. She didn't want to tell him what happened. He would go off the deep end when he finds out.

" GRANGER!" He snapped, his old ways rearing his ugly head. It made her jump. In school she would have never let him see that he scared her. Then he would have reveled in it, but now, his tone and face softened. " What happened Hermione?" The tears that she was fighting, over flowed.

" Ron showed up to Ginny's place. He attacked us."

" WHAT?!" He yelled. " That blood traitor is going to pay for this. Laying his hands on what is mine!"

Hermione cut him off before he made things worse. " First of all," she said hotly, " I am not a thing you can possess. Second of all, I took care of it. I told him if he ever tried to contact me again, he would be getting a visit from the authorities."

He softened again, " I'm sorry, Mione. I know you are not a possession. I just can't imagine what could happen if he did this again. I care about you too much to lose you."

She took his head in her hands and lifted his gaze to see her's. " I care about you also, but I am a big girl and can handle Ron. I did it all through school and afterwards. Trust me."

He let out a resigned sigh and conceded. " I just don't like the idea of him having his hands on you. I want to be the only one to be able to touch you."

" Well I don't think that we will have a problem with that anymore."

" Why's that?"  
" I told him he wouldn't see the next day if he laid a hand on either Ginny or me again." He pulled Hermione into his arms and kissed her.

" Now that is the Gryffindor that I knew in school." He said with a laugh. " I was wondering when she would rear her beautiful head."

**This was such a fun chapter to write. I knew I would have to write Ron into it again. Do you think Draco will not poke his head into the issue, or do you think he is going to do something dumb? Stay tuned for the next chapter to find out!**

**Thanks again for all of the reviews also! You are all amazing!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Thank you all for your amazing reviews! I am loving this story, continue letting me know what you want. **

**Again, I don't own anything from the world of HP, just this story. ENJOY!**

**GPOV**

" So he loves her?" Ginny asked in amazement.

" Apparently. He says he has for a while," Blaise says with a shrug. " I knew he liked her in school, but I didn't know his feelings went that deep."  
" I suppose they would have had to be that deep, if he has been holding onto them this long."

" Well I know Draco well and I know he has never been in love with anyone else besides himself. This is huge knowing that he has loved someone this long, and is finally getting what he wants."

" I just hope he doesn't do anything to hurt Mione. I will use his balls as a quaffle."

**DPOV**

It was a chilly day in Diagon Alley, with each breath Draco took, little a puffs escaped his lips. He was on his way to the bookstore to purchase Hermione the newest edition of _Hogwarts: A History. _This one had a feature of her in it, for her heroism in the war. He knew that she didn't like the attention, but thought it would be nice for her to have. If anything, she would ignore the feature and look at the rest of the book, it was her favorite after all.

He also knew that this was her favorite book store. During school, while everyone else was going into Honeydukes, he saw her break away from her friends and go into the store. As he would leave the Three Broomsticks, he would see her leaving the store hours later.

Draco remembered the first time he realized that he had feelings for the Gryffindor. He was teasing her relentlessly, as usual, then a fellow Slytherin joked that he liked her. The guys in his house wouldn't drop it, so it was constantly on his mind. He was trying to come up with some way to get them to pay for all the ridiculous accusations, when it occurred to him, that he might actually. After time, those feelings of infatuation increased, to where everything she did, made him love her more.

He was jostled out of his thoughts, by someone who ran into him and wasn't too surprised to see the tall man standing in front of him, with a shock of red hair on the man's head.

" Watch where you're walking Weasel!"

" Oh, I was watching, I just thought I would rattle your cage," he said with a sneer that could rival his.

" You can't rattle me."

" When I get Hermione back, lets see if that is true."

" Keep dreaming Weasel. She will never take your ugly ass back, especially when she has a real man in her life."

" I don't see a real man around, just a ferret!" He yelled, turning as bright red as the hair on his head.

" You really think that insult hurts me? You have been using the same insult since school, it no longer bothers me."

" Well, she will get sick of your act sooner or later and then she is going to come crawling back to me. She has really lowered her standards if she's with you."

" Anything is a step up from you," that is when the other man threw a punch and hit Draco square in the jaw. He had to give it to Ron, he sure could hit. " Nice hit, but I am not going to fight you Weasel."

Draco turned to walk away, but felt something surge through his body. It was quite painful. Draco fell to the ground in pain. He reached for his wand, standing, and threw a curse back at the red head. His whole body went still and the other man fell to the ground.

" Now, since you cannot move, but I know you can listen. Hermione will never take you back, she doesn't want to see your lying cheating ass. I don't ever want to see you again, you know what I am capable of, and I will not hesitate to use what I know."

Draco could feel his old self boiling to the surface and he didn't like it. He didn't like the man he used to be and he worked so hard to prove to everyone around him, that he wasn't that person anymore. He wanted to be a good man for Hermione. He wanted to deserve her. But this side of him was always under the surface.

He undid the binding curse he had placed on Ron as he left the bookstore. He knew the spell wouldn't wear off for hours and didn't want to leave that mess up to the store clerk. Once he got to the apparition point, he went back to his apartment. He just hoped that this wouldn't cause any issue with Hermione.


	12. Chapter 12

**Hey all! I know it has been a while since I have posted anything, but I am back and hope to finish this story soon. Thank you all who have been following along with the plot, I am glad you are enjoying it. **

**Again, I own no part of the HP world, just the story. **

**HPOV**

She was sitting at her desk, when the door to her office flung open. There stood Ron, beaten to hell. His nose, bloody and his eye, black, he looked as though he had walked into the whomping willow.

" What happened to you?" She asked, getting out of her chair and running over to him.

" What? Your boyfriend didn't call you to tell you what he had done?" He snapped back, wiping the blood that was dripping down his face.

" Draco did this?" she said in horror.

" Yeah, who else would have done this?" Ron asked, gesturing to his face.

Hermione didn't want to believe it. Draco had changed so much, she didn't think he was capable of doing something like this. But apparently he hadn't changed as much as she thought.

" Let's get you cleaned up," she said motioning him to the chair across from her desk. " What happened?"

" I was in Diagon Alley at that bookstore you like there, when all of a sudden someone runs into me and it was Draco. He started yelling that you were his and that I needed to leave you alone and that you wanted nothing to do with me. I told him I understood, but he didn't want to hear it. He put me in a binding curse, told me if I didn't leave you alone, that he would show me what he is capable of. Then he stomped me in the face!"

" Merlin! What did you do?"

" I didn't come to till a lot later," he said. " I was unable to defend myself."

She took out her wand, to do some repair to Ron's face. She cast the necessary spells, to fix the broken nose and to clean up the blood on his face and shirt.

" Are you going to be okay? I have to go."

" Where are you going?" He asked abruptly.

" I need to talk to Draco," she said, going to stand. Ron grabbed her arm a little harder than she thought he meant to.

" You can't go."

" Why not? He needs to explain himself."

" He… He," Ron stuttered. " He might hurt you!"

" I don't think that he will hurt me. He needs to explain why he did this to you. Especially since you didn't do anything."

She didn't notice the way Ron's face turned red at that moment. She had already started towards her door. She was going to put an end to this madness. She didn't want to be with someone who hasn't changed from the evil little git he was in school. She wasn't going through this again, not after what Ron had done to her.

**DOP**

In his study, Draco was pouring over some files when he heard a rather loud knocking at the door. It was the middle of the day, no one ever stopped by at this time, everyone was at work. The pounding began again. Whoever it was, was really impatient. He strode from the room, walked across the large living area and to the door, he swung it open.

There stood a rather mad looking Hermione.

" What is wrong with you?" She shrieked.

" What in the hell are you talking about?" He asked, stunned.

" Ron showed up at my office not long ago."

It dawned on him what happened. He crossed his arms and put his usual sneer on his face. " Oh yeah? And what story did the Weasel tell you?"

" You don't get to call him that. Not after what you did to him!"

" What I did to him? What in the hell did he tell you?"  
" He said that you ran into him at a bookstore, put a curse on him and stomped his face. I cannot believe you!"  
" That is such bullshit! I did no such thing. Do you really think I would do that?" He asked. He really wanted to know if she thought he was capable of doing such a thing.

" You did it to Harry on the train during school."

He couldn't believe she remembered that. He had come so far from that terrible kid he was at Hogwarts and for her not to see that, spoke volumes. He put the mask up, that he was so use to wearing. It had become second nature for it to be there.

" Well, I guess you have the whole story then…" It was killing him to not tell her the truth, that it wasn't him who attacked Ron, that it was the other way around. But she had already made up her mind and he knew her well enough, that there was usually no changing it.

" You got me Granger." The use of her last name seemed to surprise her. But why should it? He had called her that for years. " I am still the terrible person I was in school and I haven't changed at all. Now if you will excuse me, I have work to do and I don't have time to be standing around, arguing with the likes of you." He knew that was the final blow. He didn't say the word, but she knew what he was implying. Mudblood.

**I know that this chapter isn't that long, but I hope you enjoy the drama that insued. Let me know what you think so far. I hope you guys enjoy. **


	13. Chapter 13

**Yeah! two chapters in 3 days! I hope you all enjoyed the last chapter. I know that it was short, but I feel like it was drama filled. You can't have a story about these two without there being some sort of issue getting in their way. This chapter, I promise, will be longer!**

**DPOV**

" So, she just believed him?" Blaise said flabbergasted. " The lying git!"

" I know. She just came in ready to defend him. She didn't even give me a chance to say anything. She had already made up her mind before she got there," Draco responded, taking a shot of Firewhiskey. " I didn't handle it well either. I kinda made a remark about not wanting to be around the likes of her."

" Draco!" said Blaise. " You know, it's really irritating that everytime I try and help you become a better person, you revert back to your own ways. What if she finds out she was wrong about this whole situation, do you think she is really going to want to get you back after you say shit like that?"

" I know it was terrible. I didn't know what to say, she was just digging into me. It's so hard to stop something that has been so ingrained in me since birth. I didn't mean it when I was in school and I don't mean it now. My parents made me believe that is what I am supposed to be like."

He knew he shouldn't have said it and regretted it right away. He regretted it every time he said it in school. He couldn't take it back then and couldn't take it back now. The only thing he could do is to not go there again.

But, he wasn't sure if he could forgive her for what she had said and done. The fact that she easily believed Ron, hurt more than she would ever know. The fact that she never asked him what happened, showed him whose opinion really mattered to her.

" Well," said Blaise, standing to leave. " Ginny and I have a date tonight. I will see you later."

" Bye."

Now that he was alone, he was stuck with his own thoughts. He was conflicted with how he should handle it. Although he really wanted to call her, talk to her more than anything, but he wasn't going to be the one to break. If she didn't want to hear what he had to say, he wasn't going to grovel. He was a Malfoy for Merlin's sake.

**HPOV**

It had been two days and Hermione was miserable. She shouldn't be surprised at what he had said. He called her Mudblood all throughout school and even though he didn't actually call her that, it felt as though he had.

He had proven he hasn't changed. The way he treated Ron and the way he reacted when she confronted him about it. He had acted so different when they were together, she thought they were happy together.

A knock on the door, interrupted her thoughts. Getting up to answer, she secretly hoped it was him. She wanted to finish the conversation they were having before he kicked her out. She was surprised to see Ginny.

" Hey Gin," she said turning around, into her apartment.

" What in the hell is wrong with you?" Ginny screeched. This caused Hermione to spin around and actually look at her friend. She looked pissed.

" What are you talking about?"

" How could you believe anything my brother said? He's a liar! You of all people should know that!"

" But Ron and I have known each other for so long. Why would he lie about something that is totally something Draco would do."

" Yeah, but that is not the same Ron that you knew in school. He's the guy that is plotting on getting you back no matter what!"

" Then how did he get the injuries he had? I don't think he would do that himself."

" Oh no, you're right. The guy who hasn't left you alone since you broke up with him, wouldn't do something like this," Ginny said, sarcasm bleeding into every word she spoke. " I know these words have never been said to you before, but you can be so stupid sometimes!"

She was right, those words have never been said to her before. It felt like a slap in the face.

" What?"

" You made the biggest mistake and I don't think that he will take you back after this! And he was the best thing that had ever happened to you. You just threw your happiness away, just to believe someone who doesn't deserve your trust."

" But does Draco even deserve my trust? Look how he has treated me in the past!"

" You know what Blaise told me?" Ginny asked. But before Hermione said anything, " He said that Draco has been in love with you since third year! He has been so unhappy because he felt he had to treat you that way because of his family. He tortured himself every time he picked on you."

" He didn't have to do those things. It's not like his parents were there to see if he was making a Mudbloods life a living hell or not."

" Yes, but he also had Crabbe and Goyle there watching his every move. They were not only his bodyguards, they were there to watch him. Blaise was his only friend in school and his only friend now."

" He can stand up for himself. Why didn't he?"

" Do you know what his father did to him when he didn't do what was expected? He got the shit kicked out of him when he got home after third year, because you hit him. It was an embarrassment to the family that a Muggle born witch even touched him, let alone hit him."

Hermione sat there stunned. Could she have jumped to the wrong conclusion, believed the wrong person? She was so used to believing Ron when he told her things and not believing Draco. But she should have known better. Ginny was right, she was stupid.

" He is never going to forgive me, is he?" She asked, putting her head in her hands.

" If I were him, I don't think I would. But I really hope he does. You guys are so good together."

Hermione started to sob, how could she have been so foolish? She had to make it right, she had to go up and talk to him.

**I know that this chapter is short again, but I have some exciting events planned for the next few chapters that I hope you all really enjoy. I appreciate all the feedback I am getting from you guys. **


	14. Chapter 14

**Hey guys! Thank you so much for all of the reviews! I am loving all the feedback. I had taken a break from writing this, up until this week that is, because I had some major writer's block. But lucky for you guys, I have been inspired. This story is going to take an interesting turn here soon, so stay tuned and I hope you enjoy!**

**PS. again, I do not own any of the HP world, just this story line. **

**HPOV**

Hermione stood outside of his door, arm raised, ready to knock. She couldn't bring herself to do it, she felt terrible for what she did. What could she possibly say to make things right? Would he forgive her? She doubted it, but she had to try.

"How long are you going to stand there?" Draco's voice drifted through the door, causing her to jump. He swung the door open.

" How did you know I was there?" She asked, blush creeping up her neck and cheeks.

" It's a little thing Muggles like to call a video camera," he said, pointing above the door. " What do you want Hermione?"

She didn't know what to say. How could she say how wrong she was?

" I… I'm…" She could feel the tears stinging the backs of her eyes. " I am so sorry Draco. I have never been so wrong about something…"

" Save your breath Hermione. I put myself out there and you crushed my heart. I have been in love with you since third year and when I actually get a chance to show you how much, you do this."

" I know! I don't know why I just assumed what Ron was saying, was true. I guess I am just so use to the way things were when we were in school, where I could trust him with everything and you with nothing."

" You don't think I understand that?" His voice booming against the hall walls. " But I thought that you saw the real me, that you would have at least given me the benefit of the doubt. But no, no matter what I do, it's never going to be enough for you, is it?"

She reached for him then, but he pulled his hand away.

" Draco, you are enough for me. I'm the one who isn't enough for you."

" Mione," the use of her nickname hit her hard. " I can't do this. I have wanted you for so long. Had to watch the looser hang all over you and you never looked at me the way you looked at him, until recently. I thought I had finally won you over, but he will always win, won't he?"

" No, Draco! You have treated me better in these past few months than he ever had in years."

" Then you shouldn't have been so quick to believe him over me."

" Draco… I…"

" Just stop," he said with a tone of finality. He turned around to go back into his apartment and closed the door in her face.

She let the tears flow down her face then. She had really lost him.

" He wouldn't even listen to me, Gin." She sobbed into her phone once she got back to her apartment.

" Do you really blame him, Mione? You did the same thing to him about the Ron thing. You didn't give him an opportunity to explain himself."

" I know," She admitted. " I just wanted to talk to him, get him to understand why I did what I did, but I couldn't even do that."

" You really hurt him. You can't expect forgiveness right away."

" I know," Hermione said, tears falling down her face once again. " I just hope I didn't ruin the best thing that has happened to me in a long time."

A short while later, Hermione and Ginny hang up with each other. Hermione started to drift to sleep on the couch. She didn't hear the person aparate outside of the door or the spell undoing the lock. She only woke when she felt a body binding curse be put on her. Since her eyes were closed when the curse was put on her, she couldn't see who it was. But there was a smell, she couldn't put her finger on it, it was familiar.

She could feel herself being levitated off the bed and being disapparated out of her apartment. There was no way for her to tell where she was going or who had taken her. All she knew, was that she was in danger and no one would know that she was gone for hours, maybe even days. They wouldn't know where to look for her.

**Let me know what you think! I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I really should have joined the last three chapters into one, but I feel like it is more exciting this way. I will try to make the next few chapters longer. **

**What do you think of the way Draco responded to her? Was it too harsh or did she get what she deserved?**


	15. Chapter 15

**I hope you all are enjoying the story so far. I know that I have not updated recently and I have been meaning to. So here you go guys.**

**Also, I really appreciate all of the reviews. **

**PS I DO NOT own any of the HP world. Just the story. = )**

She could feel the spell starting to wear off. She could move her feet now but the rest of her body was still unable to move. She could feel the pressure for one poking her in the back, who ever had taken her didn't search her for her wand. Once the spell it wears off she'll be able to escape.

She had a good idea of her captor, but she didn't want to believe it. She recognized the smell of him before she realized who it could be. Freshly mowed grass, spearmint toothpaste, and firewhiskey, smell she knew all too well. Ron.

She wasn't going to put up with it anymore. She was going to do something that she never thought she would have to do, she was going to have to get the authorities involved. He would go to jail, but after this she didn't care anymore. If he really cared about her, he wouldn't put her through this drama. He would allow her to be happy, but he wouldn't allow it. He wanted to ruin everything for her, he had already ruined her relationship with Draco.

Why did she believe Ron in the first place? He was the least trustworthy person she knew, but she was so quick to believe him that _she_ ruined things with Draco. How could she been so stupid?

She was going to make it right somehow. If she had to beg, she would.

Her legs were starting to gain movement, she would be able to escape soon. Her fingers started to twitch as she attempted to get her wand. She tried to force the spell from her, but she wasn't having any luck.

Ron must have not been there, she hadn't heard anything since they got wherever it was they were. Maybe her escape wouldn't be too difficult.

Finally her arms were able to move. She blindly reached behind her for her wand, she still wouldn't be able to see for a little bit longer.

She prepared herself for what she had to do. She knew that Ron would end up in jail because of this, but she couldn't bring herself to care. She knew he wouldn't end up in Azkaban, but one of the lesser jails.

Finally she was able to open her eyes. She looked around her, but it was dark in the room. She went to sit up and could feel the final remnants of the spell lifting.

" Lumos," she called, the little blue light filling the small space. She was alone, but it wasn't in an unfamiliar place. She was in her old living room that she shared with Ron.

" Hello?" she said to the empty space. There was no answer, she was alone. She jumped from the couch, crossing the all too familiar room, to the door. She flung the door open, but when she went to leave, she ran into an invisible wall. She couldn't get through.

She threw spell after spell at the opening, but they just went through the barrier, crashing with the wall on the other side.

" Damn," she cursed loudly. She was stuck. How would anyone know she was gone? How would anyone figure out where she was?

DPOV

Draco woke with a start. Someone was banging on his door and didn't seem like they were going to let up. He stormed through his apartment, flung the door open and found Ginny Weasley standing in front of him. Her face was now the same color as her fiery hair and she was clearly out of breath.

" What the hell?" Draco yelled. " I have neighbors! You could have woke up all of England, banging that loud."

" WHERE IS SHE?" She yelled, in panic more than accusing him.

" What are you going on about? Where is who?"

" Hermione!"

" Why would I know where she is?"

" I know she came to see you last night and she called me crying, upset about what happened. I just went to her apartment and her door was open and the place was trashed."

" WHAT?" he roared.

" You haven't seen her? "

" Not since she came by last night."

" Ugh, Ronald!"

" You think he has something to do with this?"

" of course he does. Who else would do something like this?"

" I'm going to kill him!" Draco screamed.

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter! I am really loving where this story is going. Let me know what you think should happen next. I always take your opinions into account when writing these chapters. = )**


	16. Chapter 16

**Your wish is my command, my lovelies! Here is a new chapter for your eyes to feast upon! I know a lot of you are asking for more content and I am more than happy to give it to you. I am going to try to not take so much time between chapters to get them to you. **

**I can't believe that I am 16 chapters into this story. I am really enjoying where it is going. I also have another story I am writing, although it is only on chapter 2. It is also a Dramione story, so if you are interested in looking at that, feel free to wander over there.**

**Again, I do not own any of the HP world, just this story. = )**

**HPOV**

She was getting frustrated. She was still alone and it had been over an hour since she became unfrozen. She was going to kill Ron when he got back! How could he do this to her? Why would he think that this was the way to solve the problem at hand?

She wanted to scream, but she knew that it wouldn't help the situation. She had checked all of the windows around the apartment and they were practically glued shut. She needed to think of something to say to him when he got back. She was going to have to find some way to get him to understand that she wasn't his girlfriend anymore and that it wasn't her choice that they weren't together any more. It was his fault for cheating on her with Lavender. She knew it wouldn't help, but she would have to try. She didn't want to be in this situation for the rest of her life, even if she isn't with Draco.

Draco… She wondered if he had noticed she was gone. But why would he? They are not together. He hadn't forgiven her, not that she could really blame him. She had taken Ron's side, forgetting that he was no longer the same Ron that she knew in school. Although she wished he were.

" RAHGHHH!" She screamed, frustration getting the better of her. She took the nearest object and threw it against the wall. The tiny glass statue, shattered against the wall. She wasn't going to clean it up either. He could deal with it when he got back.

She heard the keys in the lock and spun around to find the object of her anger, stumbling through the door. He was drunk, of course, which would be to her advantage. Ron wasn't very good at spells, even when he was sober. Either that, or he was too lazy to try to do them himself. He always had her do them for him when he could. Stupid git!

He looked up, eyes bloodshot and glazed over, she could tell he was two sheets to the wind. She didn't know how he was still keeping himself upright at that moment.

" Hey My-o-nee," he slurred out. " You're awake!"

" RONALD! How dare you do this! Let me out of this apartment right now!"

" No. (HICUP) You beelong ere wit me."

" Well Ron," she said, trying not to lose patience with him. " You cheated on me. Remember? You don't get to say where I belong and where I don't."

" Dis is bout dat Ferret, isn't it?"

That was it, she wasn't going to stand there any longer and take this from him.

" You know what Ron? That 'Ferret' is one hundred times the man you will ever be!"

" E's a Death Eater My-o-nee."

" No, Ronald, he's not! And if you would take time time to get your head out of your arse, you would realise that. He has changed a lot over these past few years and he deserves a lot more than having you treat him like that. He deserves a lot more than the way I treated him.

With all of their yelling, she didn't hear the two people apparating outside of the apartment door. It was only then she realised that the door was standing slightly a jar. She pulled out her wand and pointed it at her ex.

" Take the blockade down now!" She screamed at him.

" No," he slurred back. " You're stayin 'ere with me!"

She knew it wasn't going to take much to get him incapacitated. He wanted to give him the opportunity to do the right thing.

" Ron. Take the block down!" At that moment, two bodies burst through the open door into the apartment. One almost white, blonde and the other just as red as the man standing in front of her.

" Expelliarmus!" The redheaded woman yelled. Ron's wand went flying into Ginny's hands.

Draco took three long strides in Ron's direction, wand raised. He jabbed it into Ron's throat causing the other man to back against the wall.

" How dare you!" Draco roared. " You filthy, cheating, bastard! You don't deserve Hermione." That was when Ron decided to grow a pair, not seeming to care that Draco's wand was still pointed at his throat.

"Ow dare I?" He said incredulously. " You 'ave treaded (hic) er like dirt for years."

" That maybe so, but I knew that I was being an ass. You, you're completely unaware that you are doing it and have been doing it for years!"

Draco pressed his wand harder into the other man's throat.

" Draco," Hermione said, touching his arm. " He's not worth this."

" Take down the block," Draco demanded, not listening to her.

" NO!" Ron wailed. " She belongs with me!"

Sparks started to fly from the end of Draco's wand, leaving little scorch marks against Ron's skin. Ron screamed in pain. Hermione, knew that Draco's patience was wearing thin and he wouldn't be able to control himself any longer.

" TAKE THE BLOCK DOWN!" He roared again, sparks flying more.

" DRACO!" Hermione and Ginny screamed.

Ginny pulled Hermione back from the fight that was about to ensue. Draco pulled his wand away from Ron's neck and punched him in the nose instead. Blood spilled from Ron's nose and he screamed in pain.

Ron stood and blindly swung, missing Draco, but instead hitting Hermione when he stumbled. She fell to the floor with a loud thud.

" RONALD!" Ginny yelled, sounding uncharacteristically like her mother. That seemed to stop Draco from pummeling him further. " Take down the block now! You are lucky Draco doesn't kill you right now!"

Ron pulled himself from the floor, blood still gushing from his nose. The glazed look no longer in his eyes, anger replaced it. When he spoke, he sounded more sober than when he got home.

" You really want to be with this maniac?" He asked Hermione.

" Yes, I do. But that is none of your business."

" He doesn't even want you anymore!"

" How could you possibly know that?"

" I was there when he said it! You begged him like the little hore you are," he said, disgust filling his voice.

That is when Hermione lost it. She cast an immobulus spell on Ron, causing him to fall to the floor, unable to move. Hermione walked over to his body and stood over it.

" Ronald, you were never good enough for me and it took me years to figure it out, but I have now. I am no longer going to put up with this type of treatment and you deserve to go to jail for what you have done. Now take the FUCKING block off the door!"

He nodded his acceptance to the request and she undid the spell. He got to his feet and asked Ginny for his wand back so he could undo it. Draco strode over to him, to make sure he wouldn't try anything else, he jabbed his wand into the other wizards back. Ron, undid the block and attempted to step out of their way, but was stopped by Draco.

" You are coming with us," he said cooly.

" Like hell I am!" Ron shot back. " You got your girlfriend back, just leave me alone."

Hermione came up to him and slapped him. " Ron, you don't deserve to be left alone. You have made my life a living hell and I don't trust you enough to stop. You are going to the authorities! You can go of your own free will, or I could tie you up again and I could drag you there. It is your choice."

At that, he started walking, Draco's wand still jabbing him in the back. He wasn't going to escape under his watch. They all grabbed hands, and Draco grabbed Ron's arm and apparated to the wizarding authorities.

**Whew this was a long chapter. I hope you enjoyed it.**

**What do you think should happen between Draco and Hermione? Should he forgive her? Let me know what you think in the review section.**

**Also, don't forget to check out my other story I have been writing. It is called Second Chances and it is another Dramione fic.**

**Thank you all!**


	17. Chapter 17

**I am thinking about re-writing this story and making it into a book. Names and what not will be tweaked, but it will follow the same story line. What do you all think? Would you read something like that?**

**Any way, thank you all for reading. This has been so much fun! I do see this story coming to an end soon. But I am writing another fic, feel free to check that out!**

**P.S. I don't own any of the HP world, just the story.**

HPOV

She couldn't believe that she was finally out. She was only there for a day or so, but it felt like a lifetime. She was just happy that she was out. Draco walked Ron out of the apartment, all the while, his wand was jabbing the other man in the back. He wasn't going to allow him an opportunity to escape.

" Mione!" Ron begged.

" Do not talk to her!" Draco spat. She could tell it was taking everything in him not to kill the other man.

" Ronald, you have taken things way too far!" she said. " You cheated on me and now you pull this shit! I have warned you multiple times to stay away from me and as usual, you don't listen."

" But I love you, Mione!"

" Love me?" she laughed, placing her hand on her hips. " You never loved me. You just couldn't stand the thought of me being happy without you! I have been your punching bag for way too long. I am not letting it go this time."

" I just wanted you to hear me out... I need you…"

" That is enough," Draco said in a tone of finality.

" Ron, you need help," Ginny said. Hermione almost forgot the other woman was with them. She had been quiet the majority of the time. She seemed saddened by her brother's actions and didn't know what to do to help.

" NO. I. DON'T." He countered.

" You kidnapped Hermione!" she said in disbelief. He wasn't going to see that he did anything wrong. He was in his own little world and thought that what he did was the right thing.

" Gin, it's okay. He's not going to be bothering me anymore."

" What are you saying, Mione?" Ron asked. Fear lacing his words.

" I am no longer going to put up with the abuse you put me through. We are going to make sure you can no longer find me, that is, if they let you out."

" YOU CAN'T DO THIS!" he screamed. " I LOVE YOU AND I KNOW YOU LOVE ME!"

" That is where you are wrong, Ron," she said sadly. " You lost my love the moment I found out about you and Lavender. And you have further lost that love, with all of the shit you have put me through in the last few months."

The building that they had aparated to, looked like a run down, shop that was once a clothing store. But once they were through the glass, they were inside what looked like a normal police station. They file the proper reports and leave Ron with the people inside. They leave out the way they came in and apparate back to Hermione's apartment.

" Thank's for helping me guys," she said. " I am going to take a shower and get in bed. I am exhausted." Ginny walks up and gives her a reassuring hug.

" I am so sorry," she says. " I cannot believe he would do something this terrible. He could have really hurt you."

" I don't think he would have hurt me." At that, Draco scoffs.

" Are you kidding me, Mione?" He yells.

" If he was going to hurt me, he would have done it while I was unable to move."

" After all he has done, you are still going to give him the benefit of the doubt?" He says, incredulously. " He has lied to you, manipulated you, cheated on you and kidnapped you. And you are still defending him? What the hell is wrong with you?"

" I know," She says. " I have always wanted to see the best in people. I guess that I need to realize that some people are not worth it."

" You see the best in people?" He asks. " But you were so ready to believe that I would beat the shit out of him for no reason."

" I'm going to go," Ginny says uncomfortably. She slinks out the door without either of them noticing.

" I told you I was sorry about that! I now know you would never do such a thing."

" NOW?" he screams. " Now you see that? You should have given me the benefit of the doubt, not him! I haven't lied to you once! I haven't cheated on you! _I_ love you!"

His words cause her to gasp. She couldn't believe he was telling her that while yelling at her. The words, although being screamed, made her stomach flutter and her mouth go dry. She swallowed, trying to bring some moisture back to her mouth.

" I know you do. I don't deserve your love. I have done nothing but hurt you, by believing him. I just wish I could show you how sorry I am."

" I just have to think about this," he says, running his hand through his hair. " I don't know if I can deal with this!"

He spun around on the spot and walked out of her apartment. He left her crying in the middle of the living room. She didn't know what she would do if he didn't forgive her. She would probably have to move.

**Thank you all for reading. Feel free to leave reviews. Let me know if you think that this would make a good story, set in the real world. The story, not the characters.**


	18. Chapter 18

**Thank you all who have been giving me the positive feedback. I did get my first bad review. Some troll said that I write like a child! Hahaha! But someone must have removed it, because it is no longer in the comments section. No sweat off my back. **

**Anyway… Thank you again for being so great and reading! I only own the storyline, not the characters. I **_**have**_** started writing this into a book form. So if you are interested in reading that, let me know!**

Standing in the same spot that he left her, Hermione's tears streamed down her face. She didn't know what she could do to show him how sorry she was, she needed him to see.

When she could no longer cry, she went into the bathroom. Although she was only gone for a little more than a day, she felt dirty. She was unsure if it was because of who she was with, but she felt like her skin was crawling. The thought of Ron's hands on her, made her sick.

She turned on the shower and let it warm up before she stepped under the comforting spray.

_But he didn't do anything, _her subconscious interjects.

_He could have, though, _she thought, pouring shampoo into her hand. _Who knows what would have happened, if I didn't have my wand on me... Or the fact that he wasn't here when the spell wore off…._

_He wouldn't hurt you, _her subconscious says._ Not like that at least. You know him…_

_But do I really? _lathering the sweet smelling soap into her hair._ He has done so much over the past few months. And Draco, he has been so sweet and I accuse him of doing something that he didn't do. All because I want to still think that Ron is a decent person._

The internal battle was getting too much for her. She wanted to shut her thoughts off, but that has never worked too well for her. She has always thought things over and at times over thought. Thinking had never served her wrong, until recently. Her willingness to believe Ron and her thinking that he wouldn't lie to her, was her just being stupid.

Stepping out of the shower, she wrapped a towel around her body. She needed to figure out what to do. She really wanted to talk to Harry about this, but she didn't know how she would get a hold of him. He has been off doing whatever it is he's been doing, for a few years now.

She wondered if he would take her side about Ron. He was usually really good about listening to her when she was upset, but he would sometimes take Ron's side no matter what. She could really use his shoulder to cry on at the moment.

She decided that she would send him an owl and hopped that it would be able to find him. She had sent numerous owls to him before and never received a response. But that doesn't mean that he isn't getting them, he could just be ignoring them. Taking out a piece of parchment and a quill, she started to write:

_Harry,_

_I hope you are doing well. I miss you so much and hope that you are finding whatever it is that you are looking for._

_Ron and I broke up. He was cheating on me with Lavender, so I moved out. He has kind of lost his mind over it. He has been trying to get me back, but I __am __was, seeing someone else. I messed it up, I believed something Ron said, instead of the person I should have believed. I was so quick to believe Ron, hoping that he was back to his old self, but it was all a lie…_

_I need someone to talk to and I feel as though I have no one to talk to about it. Ginny doesn't know what to say about any of this. She helped save me from Ron and seems to be in bigger shock than I am with this change in him._

_I really need you right now. If you get this, please let me know if you can make it here. I am living in a new apartment. Let me know if you can make it and I will send my address. _

_I really hope to hear from you, I miss you._

_Mione_

She really hopped that she would hear from him, but she wasn't going to get her hopes up.

Getting up from her desk, she took the towel off and dried her hair with it. If she didn't dry it magically, it would turn into the rat's nest that it was in highschool. But at the moment, he didn't care. She wasn't planning on leaving the house tomorrow. She just wanted to lay around all day, no one was going to come over.

She needed to get her head straight, she needed to figure out how she was going to show Draco how much he meant to her. She loves him and she knows he loves her. He had been nothing but sweet to her and had given her no reason to doubt her. He had changed, he wasn't the same person he was in school. Why was she so willing to forget that?

He deserved better than what she had done to him. She wasn't even sure if she should try to get him back. She wouldn't blame him one bit, if he didn't forgive her. She was so unsure about what she should do.

**Thanks again for reading! I hope you are liking it so far. Feel free to leave a review down below!**


	19. Chapter 19

**Thank you all for the reviews! I can feel the love. I hope you all are enjoying it and don't forget to leave a comment. I read them all! Sorry I haven't posted recently. Things have been quite hectic and the semester is over this week.**

**Again, I do not own any of the HP world, just this story. I am currently working on my re-write and I am pretty excited about it.**

HPOV

"Gin," Hermione said with a sigh. " I don't know how to get him to forgive me! Last time I tried, he slammed the door in my face. I don't think I could put myself through that again!"

" Can you really blame him?" Ginny asked. " You didn't trust him to do the right thing. You treated him like he was the same guy from school and he is obviously not."

" I know I was horrible. But how do I get him back? How can I show him how much he means to me?"

" That is something that you need to figure out."

" But that is the problem. I don't know how! I have been thinking about it since you guys brought me back and it has been days.I can usually come up with an answer quicker than this. It is driving me crazy not knowing something."

" He is really hurt right now. You know he likes to internalize his feelings and not share what is going on in that beautiful head of his."

" I know," Hermione was interrupted when there was a knocked at the door. She crossed the space between the couch and the door and swung it open.

There he was. The man she hadn't seen in years, Harry Potter was there, standing on her door mat.

" HARRY!" She screamed, throwing herself into his chest, his arms wrapping around her waist. " You came! Oh I am so happy to see you! I have missed you so much!"

Hermione was completely oblivious to the other woman in the room. The woman who thought she would spend the rest of her life with the man currently in Hermione's arms. Ginny stood in place, not wanting to move. Wanting to remember how much he had hurt her.

" Hey, Mione," he said with a laugh, but something was off about it. Like his heart wasn't totally in it. "I missed you too."

Hermione remembered that Ginny was there too and was suddenly uncomfortable. She knew Ginny was still hurting over what happened between Harry and her, and she didn't blame her. Gin had got her hopes up so high, that they would be together after the war. Blaise was the first guy she dated since Harry had left.

" Can you wait out here," She asked Harry before he saw her. She needed to talk to her friend. She closed the door on him, before he had an opportunity to answer.

" Gin…" she said cautiously. She new the redhead had a temper that would rival anyone. " I am sorry I didn't tell you. I never thought he would actually show up. I have written him many times before and he never responded. I needed to talk to him about what was going on with Ron and life. He was always the person I went to with this kind of stuff."

Her words were like vomit, coming out of her mouth. She needed to explain, needed Ginny to understand.

" You know what he did to me," she said, sadness in her voice. " I have been here for you this whole time. Why did you have to bring him into this?"

" He knows Ron better than anyone! I needed to ask him for his help!"

" And what is he going to do for you? How is he going to help Ron. Ron is locked up!"

" I know… I am so sorry Gin. I can ask him to leave if you want me to."

Ginny sighed, she was fighting an inner battle with herself, Hermione knew it. She knew Ginny still loved Harry, but she was moving on with Blaise. How was she going to deal with this? Hermione knew that she really liked and possible loved, Blaise. But this was Harry they were talking about. The man that Ginny had loved since she was 10, she couldn't just push those feelings away.

" No…" she said with a sigh. " I know how close you guys were and you haven't seen each other in years. I just don't want to see him. I have cried too many nights over him and I don't want to go back to that person again."

" That's fine Gin. I am so sorry, I really didn't think he would show up."

" It's okay, Mione."

The two girls hugged and Ginny aparated out of the apartment. Hermione felt terrible that she hurt her friend so bad. Harry had put them all through so much, but he was also her oldest friend. How could she not want to talk to him in her hour of need?

She walked back to the door and opened it again.

" Sorry about that," she told him.

" It's fine," he said sheepishly. " How's Ginny doing?"

" How did you know she was here?"

" I could hear you guys through the door. She still hates me, huh?"

" You did walk out of our lives without warning," Hermione told him, sitting on the couch. " She has tried so hard to get over you and when she finally thinks she has, you show up on my landing. You hurt her. You hurt all of us. None of us have been the same since you left."

" I know," he said sadly, sitting next to her. " I am trying to figure myself out. The war did so much damage, I don't know if I will ever be the same. But I wanted to be here for you."

" I really think it is Ron that needs you right now. He's in a right state at the moment. He kidnapped me!"

" That's what you said. I can't believe he would do something like this. What happened between you guys?"

" He was cheating on me with Lavender and when I broke things off and started dating Draco…."

" YOU WHAT?" Harry exploded, abandoning his spot on the couch.

" Uh, yeah… Draco and I were dating. And I stupidly believed something Ron told me and Draco won't forgive me, but he saved. So I don't know what that means… But I didn't owl you to talk about that. You need to help Ron. He has lost himself somehow."

Harry decided to ignore the stuff about Draco and decided to put all of his efforts into getting Ron some help. They discussed what was going on throughout the night. Harry decided he would go talk to the Weasley's in the morning and see what they think he should do. Then he would go to the jail to meet with him to see if him being there would help, or hurt the situation.

It was three in the morning by the time they were done discussing what they would do. She even filled him in a little about the Draco ordeal. He wasn't happy about it, but he decided that it wasn't the time to dwell on it.

" Thank you so much, Harry," Hermione told him. " I am so happy you are here. I hope you stick around for a while."

" I am glad to be back," he said. " I don't know how long I am going to stick around though. I guess it all depends on how everyone reacts to me being back. I can tell Ginny isn't too thrilled I'm here."

" She will get over it. I just think she has finally found someone to make her happy and she is worried that her feelings for you are going to ruin that."

" Who is she seeing?" He asked, curious. Hermione didn't know if she should tell him. It wasn't her place, but she had never lied to him before.

" Blaise Zabini."

" WHAT? You guys are both with Slytherins?"

" Well I'm not with anyone. He won't forgive me."

" As much as I hate to say this, from what you said, it does sound like he is trying to change. You will figure it out."

" I suppose you're right. I just don't know how to get him to realize that I am sorry."

" Put something sexy on," he said, obviously uncomfortable. " No man can resist something like that."

" HARRY!" she said smiling. Maybe he had the right idea. But if he were to turn her away again, she didn't know what she would do.

They hugged and Harry left. She really had a lot of things to think about. Maybe she would try his suggestion. It would only hurt her pride, if it didn't work. She would have to call Ginny to go shopping tomorrow.

**Thank you all for reading! Don't forget to comment and tell me what you think. I think I only have one or two more chapters left of this. Maybe there will be a sequel to it? I don't know yet. I am working on the re-write too and that is going really well.**

**I hope it won't be too long between posts again. = )**


	20. Chapter 20

**I appreciate all of the great people who have read my stories and have left good reviews. This is my first fanfic and I am really enjoying the community! But I have had some reviews that have been less than nice, which is okay, but I am sorry that I might not have the characters the exact way you believe I should or you think this is Ron Bashing, it's just a story. MY take on a story. If you don't like it, you don't have to read it. **

**I am still growing as a writer and story teller and I think that it is visible as I have written this story particularly and I hope to continue getting better as I go. **

**Thank you again to all of the supporters I have had thus far! The story has almost 52,000 views and over 310 followers and over 100 favorites, which makes me so happy! I never thought that it would reach that many people!**

**Unfortunately, this story will be coming to an end very soon, but I have other stories going right now that are Dramione related, so feel free to mosey on over to them!**

Hermione was waiting till she was off work to talk to Ginny. She knew that she would still be upset about the night before, with Harry's arrival. She felt terrible and she really never expected him to come, he never showed up before. Maybe it was the fact that Ron was having a break down, that he decided it was time to come out of hiding. Whatever it was, she was happy he was , she needed to see if Ginny was okay. Ginny had been torn apart when Harry left and she hoped that she was doing alright now.

She grabbed a handful of floo powder and stepped into her fire place. Saying the address to Ginny's place, the fire licked up her sides and she went spiraling past numerous openings, finally landing in Ginny's. The redhead was sitting on the couch, legs flung into the lap of Blaise, looking perfectly content.

" Hermione?" Ginny said in surprise.

" Hey, I wanted to talk to you," she said stepping out of the fireplace. " But if you're busy, I can come back later."

" No, it's okay. Blaise was just about to leave."

" Yeah, I have somethings to take care of," he said, getting up. " I will come over later, if that is okay?"

" Sounds perfect," Ginny smiled.

Blaise leaned over and gave her a deep kiss. Apparently Harry showing up, wasn't bothering her as much as Hermione expected. Or maybe she was hiding it well in front of Blaise.

" See you later Blaise," Hermione called as he walked out the door. He waved goodbye in response.

" What's up?" Ginny asked, bringing their plates to the kitchen. Apparently they were having a late lunch when she arrived.

" I wanted to check if you were okay…"

" Okay?" she asked confused. " About Harry? Oh yeah, I was shocked, but I'm okay."  
" Are you sure? I know how much he hurt you when he left."

" Yes. I'm happy with Blaise and while I will always have feelings for Harry, it's just not in the cards for us."

She started washing the dishes that she had put in the sink and Hermione couldn't see her face. But from what she could tell, Ginny was okay with what was going on. And from what she saw between her and Blaise on the couch, she was more than happy with him.

" Ginny Weasley, are you in love with Blaise?"

From what she could see, a bright red blush creeped up her neck and into her ears. Ginny never blushed, so Hermione knew at that moment that she was indeed in love with the handsome Slytherin.

" Oh. My. God's! Ginny Weasley! When did this happen? I thought you were just hooking up."

" At first that's all it was, but now we have spent a lot of time with each other and I have got to know him. He is the first man who has made me forget the pain that I was put through. He isn't like anyone I have ever been with."

" I am so happy for you! Why didn't you tell me?"

" You were going through so much with Ron and Draco, I didn't want to bother you with it."

" Bother me? Ginny, nothing you could tell me would ever bother me! I am glad that you have found someone that makes you happy. You deserve it."

" So do you. You need to figure out what is going to make you happy…"

" I know what will make me happy, I just hope I get another chance to show him that he means the world to me."

" I hope he lets you. I could see how happy you guys made each other."

Tears started to prick the backs of Hermione's eyes and she tried to blink them away. He did make her so happy and she wasn't sure how she let things get so messed up. She just wanted things to go back to the way they were. She needed her friend to help her devise a plan to win him back. She needed her happily ever after.


	21. Chapter 21

Ginny had helped her come up with the plan, and in her mind, it was a little over the top. But the circumstances called for something over the top. She needed to get him back, if it was the last thing she did.

Hermione called Marcus, the property manager, and asked him to let her into the penthouse, while Draco was out. She set up the candles she brought with her and spread the roses across the floor. She hoped that her romantic gesture would get him to forgive her. She had no other plan. If it didn't work, he might be gone forever.

She was nervous, the last time she tried to be spontaneous, it didn't work out well. This time, she wasn't going to allow anything to get in her way. She was going to make him listen to her, even if the way she would have to do it, went against her usual personality.

She had finally set everything up in the apartment, she needed to get ready before he got home. She had allowed Ginny to pick out the outfit she was going to wear, and that made her even more nervous than having to grovel. It was a barely there, emerald babydoll nightie, that left little to the imagination. It was his favorite color, so it had that going for it, if the cut wasn't going to do it for him.

She quickly showered, shaved and cast a spell over her wayward locks, so they fell in loose spirals down her back. She put a little blush on her cheeks and mascara on her eyelashes, she was never one to wear a lot of makeup, and she knew Draco liked that about her. He had been with too many women who were high maintenance.

After Hermione was done with her preparations, she quickly made her way back to his apartment. He would be home soon, she didn't want to miss him getting there. She swung through the door, and only a few minutes later, she heard the keys in the door and Draco, swept through the door, phone to his ear.

He had yet to notice her standing there and her heart was pounding a million miles an hour. But he had noticed the flowers strewn across his floor. This caused him to pause and finally look up. His eyes locked on hers and told whomever it was on the phone, that he would call them back.

" Hermione," the name came out more of a whisper than anything else. His eyes raked up her exposed legs and over her barely covered breasts. Heat flashed in his eyes before he put his composed mask back up. " Why are you here?"

" I need to talk to you," she said, trying to keep her voice steady.

" And you thought breaking into my house, would make me listen?"

" You won't talk to me otherwise."

" I don't have time for this, Hermione."

" Draco," she begged. " Please listen to me. I know what I did was horrible."

" Hermione," he began. " It's not even what you did that I am mad about. It's the fact that you didn't trust me enough to ask if it was true."

" I trust you with my life, it just took me too long to realize that! I am so sorry!"

He sat down gracefully on the couch and ran his hands through his hair. He was tired and she knew she should take advantage of this opportunity. The less he was fighting her, the more likely he would be to forgive her. She slid onto the couch, next to him and pressed her body against his. Looking down, she could see the effect she was having on him. He was controlling himself well.

" Draco," she said, pulling his chin up so she could see his eyes. " Please give me a chance. I will spend the rest of my life making it up to you, if that's what it takes."

Shock flashed across his face. That statement wasn't part of the plan, but she realized that she meant it. She wanted him forever. Not just a few months, or a few years. Forever.

" I love you with all of my heart, and it breaks more and more every day, when we are not together. Please. Please, forgive me."

She held his gaze, she didn't think he was going to accept her. She could see he was waging an internal battle with his heart and his head. She hoped his heart was going to win this one. She knew he loved her, he wouldn't have saved her, if he didn't.

She didn't know how far she should push, but the lack of contact between them, was driving her crazy. She needed to feel his touch. She grabbed his hand and placed it in her lap. He didn't pull away, that had to be a good sign.

" Tell me one thing…" he said.

" Anything!"

" Where did you get that outfit?" He asked, eyeing her breasts.

She knew she had him! Her heart swelled with joy and she grabbed his face and brought it to her own. She kissed him, like she had never kissed anyone before. Draco pulled her on top of him and she straddled his lap, grinding against his ever hardening cock.

He pulled back to nibble on her neck. She had forgotten how good it felt. How good he made her feel. As he worked his way to her shoulder, he pushed the strap that as holding the flimsy material in place. Her left breast was exposed and he lavished it with his tongue.

" You know…" he said, after swirling his tongue around the hardened peak. " This was pretty low."

" What do you mean?" She asked, breathlessly.

" This little outfit you've got on. You knew I wouldn't be able to resist this."

" That was the point,"she said, arching further into him. But he stopped and looked her in the eye.

" I would have forgave you."

" What…" her lust filled brain, couldn't comprehend what he had just said.

" I was going to forgive you no matter what. This little game you set up, wasn't necessary."

" But you wouldn't even talk to me."

" I know," he said with a sigh. " My pride was getting in my way. But knowing you were so close, drove me nearly mad. I wanted to forgive you right away, but I couldn't bring myself to do it."

" But you have now?" she asked, hopefully.

" God's yes!" He said, before kissing her again. " I knew the moment I walked through that door, that I was done for."

" Well, thank God's for that!"

He pushed the other strap off her should, to expose the other breast. His large hands toyed with the other, as he nipped at the other. She gasped with pleasure. She had missed the feeling of being with him and she didn't want to waste any more time.

" Draco," she panted. " Draco, please! I need you."

" Wrap your legs around my waist," he commanded

She did as she was told, and locked her feet together, so she wouldn't fall. He got to his feet with relative ease and made his way to his bedroom. He kicked the door open and crossed the room to the large, four poster bed, that was situated in the middle of the room. Hermione loved that bed. It was the most comfortable thing to sleep on.

He threw her onto the bed and she squealed in surprise. He acted like she was light as a feather, something he could toss around. He was on her again and kissing her like a starved man would eat food.

" You don't know what you do to me," he breathed into her neck. She wriggled against his hard length.

" I think I have an idea."

" God's I've missed you," he said with a laugh.

" I've missed you too," she said. " I think you have too many clothes on," she said.

She pulled his grey t-shirt over his head and ran her hands down this impressive muscles. He really as a fine specimen of a man, and he was her's.

He pulled the baby doll from her hips and brought her panties with it. She yanked on his belt and he un did it for her. She pushed his jeans and boxers down with one foul swoop. She didn't want to waste any more time. He kicked them from around his ankles, to the floor.

She peered between them, to see just how ready he was for her. She didn't think she had ever seen him so hard, or as big.

" Are you ready?" He asked, reaching between them, feeling her wet center.

" More than ready. I have missed you so much."

" I am going to go as slow as I can, but I can't promise anything. "

He filled her, slowly at first, but quickly lost any control he had. He thrust the rest of the way, causing her to gasp. He stopped, thinking he had hurt her, but she shook her head in protest.

"I'm fine! Keep going."

He pulled out slowly, and thrust back in, eliciting another moan from Hermione. She knew she wouldn't be able to hold out very long. He moved like a piston, in and out, over and over again. She could tell he would lose control soon.

"Mione!" The use of her nickname, sent her over the edge. Her walls spasmed around his length, causing him to fall too. He grunted with pleasure, as he spilled into her. He rolled off of her and pulled her tight to his side. She cuddled as close as she possibly could and listened to him breath. He played with her hair, but didn't say anything. She hoped he wasn't regretting what had just occurred.


	22. Chapter 22

**Sorry that this has taken so long for me to post the last two chapters of this story. I got caught up with school, work, and starting my photography business. I also changed the name of my username on here. It was The Broadviews, but I changed it to be closer to my name. This will be the last chapter of this story, unfortunately. I am thinking about doing a second story that would go with this version of Hermione and Draco. What do you think?**

**Also, I am going to go through and edit some of these chapters. I have read through them and some are not very good. A lot of mistakes were made in earlier chapters. I have also grown as a writer, and it just bothers me a lot that they are not up to par with what I think they should be. This is not to say that anything else I write, is going to be perfect. It will be far from it, actually. But I am trying.**

**Enjoy the final chapter of this story and don't forget to leave your comments! I love hearing from you guys!**

Hermione must have fallen asleep, because when she awoke, she was alone in the massive bed. She wrapped herself in the blanket that had been thrown to the floor during their love making. She padded out of the room, to Draco's office. She figured she would find him there. He usually went there when he couldn't sleep.

Light seeped through the crack in the door and she could hear he was on the phone with someone.

" Yeah, I'm going to in the morning."

" No, I don't think she knows."  
" Yeah, I know."

She wondered who he was talking to and what he was talking about? What didn't she know, if it was her that he was talking about. She made her way back to the room and slid into bed. He came back to bed, a while later. He was trying to be quite, trying not to wake her. But there was no need. She was awake, and she didn't think that she would be able to go back to sleep. His even breathing told her, he had fallen asleep. At least one of them could…

Hermione got up when the sunlight started to pour through the windows. She had been laying there for hours, with so many thoughts running through her head. She didn't know if he was going to reject her, or tell her that last night was a mistake.

She started to make them breakfast, but realized that he was out of eggs. She needed to get out of the apartment anyway, so she aparated to the market. She needed to clear her head. She was thinking the worst, how could she not? He could easily tell her that he never wanted to see her again. She would have to move. She wouldn't be able to find an apartment as nice as the one that she lives in now. She didn't want to move twice in such a short amount of time.

She was starting to panic and couldn't breath. She was never one to have a panic attack before, but she definitely felt one coming on. She fought Voldemort, but she couldn't handle rejection? She needed to talk to someone, so she dialed Ginny.

" Hey girl," Ginny said. " How did it go last night?"

" I don't know Gin! I thought everything was going fine. But last night, I woke up and he wasn't in bed. He was talking to someone about me and that he was going to tell me something in the morning. I wasn't able to fall back asleep, so I got up to make breakfast and he was out of eggs, so I left and started feeling like I was going to have a melt down. I don't know if I should go back!"

The words came out so quickly that they all ran together. She was surprised that Ginny could even understand what she had said.

" Okay take a breath," she instructed. " You need to go back and see what it is he has to tell you."

" What if he decided that he doesn't want to be with me at all?"

" I really don't feel like that's the case."

" But how do you know?" Hermione, whined.

" I just do."

" I don't know Gin. Something seems off."

" Hermione, it's fine. Go back to the apartment. Ask him, if you are so worried. I am sure he will be happy to let you in. He did say he was going to tell you this morning after all."

" I'm just so nervous."

" Don't be. Call me later, when you have talked to him."

Hermione hung up the phone and finished getting the things she needed for breakfast. She worried about it the whole time she was checking out, and put off her trip back. She stopped in unnecessary isles. Found new products she was never going to buy. And even Looked at the gluten free items, even though she could eat gluten. Eventually, she couldn't put it off any longer, she had to go back.

She apparated outside of his apartment. Her hand hesitated on the knob and she tried to talk herself into going inside. _I can do this, _she said to herself. _I can do this. I have faced worse than Draco Malfoy. _

As she was saying this, the door swung wide, and Draco was looking back at her, concern etching his face.

" Where have you been?" He asked. " I've been up for at least an hour."

" I had to get eggs," she stated dumbly, lifting the paper bag.

" It took that long?" he asked, confused.

She walked past him, into the kitchen and placed the bags on the counter. She didn't want to look him in the eye. She wanted to put off whatever it was that she knew was coming.

" Minoe, what's wrong?"

" Nothing," she responded as while putting the groceries away.

" Look at me Mione."

She turned her head and barely glanced at the tall, blonde. " I'm just putting these away."

Hermione felt his arms wrap around her, before she even heard him move. He brushed her hair to the side, so he could nibble the spot where her neck met her shoulder and left wet kisses up and down the curve. He knew it drove her crazy when he did it.

" Talk to me," he whispered. " What's wrong?"

" I heard you," she blurted and he stopped his ministrations.

" Heard me doing what?"

" Last night. I heard you on the phone."

That made him pull back and she turned to him, but still looking at her feet. She laced her hands in front of her body and squeezed them together. She was not going to allow herself to cry if he was breaking up with her. He grabbed her chin so he could look her in the eye. He didn't look upset, if anything he looked confused.

" Then why do you seem upset?"

" I don't know," she lied.

" Well," he started slowly. " What exactly did you hear?"

" I just got you back!" she practically yelled, tears pricking her eyes.

" What are you talking about?"

" I just got you back and now you're leaving me again."

" What?" He dropped his hand, confused as ever. " I'm not leaving you."

" You're not?" she sniffled.

" No," she huffed, and his hand went to his pocket. " You obviously didn't hear the whole conversation." He pulled his hand out of his pocket. " If you did," lowering to one knee. " You would have heard me tell Blaise." He showed her the little black, velvet box. " That I wanted the exact opposite."

He opened the box, and the biggest diamond ring she had ever seen, was sitting in the middle. The round stone, gleamed under the lights of his apartment and the two stones on the side, were only slightly smaller than the center stone.

" Draco…" she started, but he interrupted.

" Hermione Granger," he said, a genuine smile crossing his face. " Will you spend the rest of your life, fighting with me, loving me, and all around irritating me?"

" Oh that's romantic!" she scoffed, half heartedly swatting him on the shoulder. The tears started to fall then.

" Is that a no?" His smile faltered.

" It's a yes, you git!"

He slid the gorgeous ring onto her left hand and slowly stood so he was towering over her.

" Life was hell without you, and I never want to experience that again."

He dipped his head and kissed her deeply. She had never felt such happiness before. She would spend every day loving that man and nothing would stand in her way.

**Thank you all for reading! I hope you enjoyed the story. I am still going through and editing a bunch of the chapters that I didn't like so much, but it is still going to be the same story, just better. I loved reading all of your comments you left and hope that I can continue writing these stories. I may do a sequel to this one, so stay tuned to my profile for that. I love you all so much! **


End file.
